


In The Herb Garden

by FaithSky



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 41,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithSky/pseuds/FaithSky
Summary: Throughout her childhood Nicole used to spend every summer in Purgatory with her Grandmother. She hadn't stepped foot back there in ten years before she received the news of her Grandmother's passing.As her world collapses around her she reunites with her childhood best friend, Waverly Earp. Through the ups and downs of dealing with Nicole's own mental health issues, we follow their story.Will a brief reconnection at the most upsetting of times lead to something beautiful? Or will Nicole run as far away from the memories Purgatory holds as she can?
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 255
Kudos: 593





	1. Never Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello there :)
> 
> I want to start by saying how personal this story is to me, it really has been a labour of love to write. My Nan was the best person I have ever known, she died in 2012 and I lost a big part of myself. A lot of the thoughts and emotions in this fan-fic were things that I went through and as therapeutic as it has been to write them down, it hurt. 
> 
> A big thank you has to go to dreamwalking78 and revenantearp, without whom this story wouldn't have been published. Simply because I am far too stuck in my own reservations about my writing most of the time. They gave me the kick up the ass I needed to just put it out there. 
> 
> I've done my best with the tags and I'm not going to lie there is a bit of angst ahead of us - but this story is complete and I will be aiming to update weekly. If you're here, thank you for showing interest and I hope you are as happy and healthy as you can be in this trying time. 
> 
> Come shout at me on twitter @_FaithSky_

Nicole was used to heartache. Used to the hollow feeling of being utterly alone. But as she stood, hand running through her auburn red hair gazing out over the land behind her Grandmother’s house. That feeling was complete. The one person who accepted her wholey for who she was, her shining light in times of darkness...was gone. She’d barated herself for not visiting more often, the guilt coursing through her veins like ice. Sharp serrated edges numbing her very being. 

It had been nearly ten years since she had been here but the memories flashed before her eyes like a beautiful motion picture. Echos of every summer she had spent running through the open fields, dancing with daisies and chasing butterflies played through her mind. Her lightweight dress billowed as she spun in circles gazing up at the pristine blue sky blemished only by the fluffiest of clouds. Probably one of the few times she had worn a dress and not hated it, simply because of the smile on her Grandmother’s, on Joyce’s, face. 

“Nicole. The cars are here.” Her father’s voice held the firmness that she had grown accustomed to. The edge of disappointment was always going to be there, she had gotten used to that a long time ago. Straightening her thin black tie and buttoning up her suit jacket she sighed into the breeze, turned on her heel and walked back to the house. 

The mournful faces of her family as the hearse came into view was almost too much for Nicole to handle. She watched as her parents walked solemnly to greet the funeral director before she allowed her attention to fix itself on the coffin. Her Grandmother’s coffin. She felt a tear float down her cheek as she took in the maple wood fixture through the glass of the vehicle. Adorned with flowers it looked almost beautiful. Her fingertips were playing with the inside of the pockets of her black dress trousers, picking at a loose thread. 

Nicole looked up to see her father gesturing to the open car door and she watched as her mother and aunt got in. She didn’t think it was possible but her heart broke just a little bit more as he then stepped in himself, shut the door and gave the driver the go ahead. The discussion had been short, despite being the only grandchild she was going to have to drive herself to the church. Her Grandmother would have argued but in the interests of keeping the peace she had just agreed to being left out of the procession. Fumbling her keys only slightly, she unlocked her black ford mustang, started the engine and followed. 

The funeral had been short, she had asked to do a reading but apparently being gay means you’re not allowed to stand up in a church and say words. Her father’s reasoning had been a little more well spoken but the sentiment was the same. She had sat for the entire service, strong shoulders holding firm, back straight, eyes forward. Crying silently. It wasn’t until she was back sitting in the driver’s seat of her car, almost alone in the parking lot that she gave her sobs sound. Her head was in her hands, tears unrelenting down her cheeks when she heard a knock on her window. 

“Silly question but are you okay?” It was a silly question and if it weren’t for the fact that the woman asking it was quite possibly the most beautiful woman Nicole had ever seen, she would have said as such. Her eyes were like blown glass, crystal clear hazel with a tint of green around the edges holding concern and understanding. Eyes that held a conversancy that Nicole just couldn’t place. Long luscious brunette hair was draped effortlessly over the woman’s shoulders and down almost to the small of her back. It took a moment for Nicole to compose herself both from her absolute state of despair and the captivating stranger gazing at her.

“I will be.” Was all Nicole could manage. 

“You’re going back to the house I assume? I could drive you, unless you think you’re safe to.” The brunette offered a slight smile. Her voice was warm and familiar but it was clear that worry was hovering close to the surface. 

“Sorry, I...I don’t even know who you are.” Nicole said plainly even though she felt as though she should. 

“Oh gosh, where are my manners, I shouldn’t assume you would remember. I’m Waverly, Waverly Earp. My family owns the land south of your Grandmother’s.” The penny dropped. Nicole had seen those eyes before, she had held the hands currently balanced on the window of her car so she nodded.

“I remember, you’ve...grown is all.” Nicole’s sobbing had all but stopped, tears starting to dry on her cheeks. 

“In your own defence it’s very obvious from your hair colour that you’re a part of the family and seeing as you’ve only got to be a year or two older than me, it wasn’t too hard to figure out.” Waverly smiled again and Nicole found herself wondering how she could ever have forgotten that smile. A smile that had been a huge part of Nicole’s summers spent here. 

Nicole had been fourteen the last time she had said goodbye to Waverly Earp at the fence line bordering her Grandmother’s land. Just two kids trying to find their footing in the scary world around them, Nicole couldn’t help but think she still hadn’t found hers. 

“I always knew you were going to grow up smart.” Nicole quipped causing a blush to float over Waverly’s cheeks and her eyes to dip ever so gently. Nicole felt her heart flutter and as their eyes met again she felt just a little touch of the emotional weight of the day lift from her shoulders. 

“Why don’t you follow me back? That way you can make sure I’m safe and we can have a drink to her memory. She was a big part of your life too, she didn’t share her home baking with just anyone you know.” Both Nicole and Waverly shared a smile at the memory of being treated to iced tea and cakes on summer afternoons sitting on the porch swing. Waverly simply nodded and as Nicole glanced in her rear view to the sight of a cherry red jeep it felt as though she could breathe again. 

Parking up out front of the house Nicole took the deepest breath her lungs would allow. Trying with all her might to persuade herself that this was a celebration of her Grandmother’s life now. Grief still thick in her veins, pulsing through her with every heartbeat, she tried to remember the good times. Seemingly endless summers, slow dancing to sixties classics, listening to her Grandmother tell elaborate stories that she still wasn’t sure were true. 

It’s always easy to wish we had more time with someone when they are no longer with us. But Nicole knew that every moment she had spent here was etched into her memory so clearly because it had been carved with love. A love that she was told by the rest of her family that she didn’t deserve. Sitting on the hood of her car, the spring breeze whistling through her hair, Nicole allowed a slight feeling of peace to descend around her. 

Nicole was pulled from her thoughts by a squeeze to her hand, she knew it was Waverly, the scent of her perfume told her as much. Floral and sweet. Fresh like the first coating of morning dew after the winter had thawed. 

“You still wear the same perfume.” Nicole hadn’t meant to say that aloud, hadn’t realised she had done so until Waverly gave her a quizzical look and quirked an eyebrow. Nicole chuckled, effortlessly for the first time since receiving the news that she would be coming back here for the funeral. 

“It was one of the last summers I was here. We ran all the way from the boundary fence to your house, excited beyond all reason that Gran had given us a bucket of quarters to spend at the arcade. You complained that the run had made you all sweaty and gross so you grabbed your perfume and when you went to put it on the cap fell off. God, you got covered.” Nicole could feel her eyes glaze with the memory, they had spent the entire afternoon desperately trying to win Waverly the stuffed unicorn she just  _ had  _ to have. Luckily Nicole had been a good enough shot with the basketball to get the tickets they needed. 

“You remember that?” Waverly’s voice was soft, her words less of a question more an empathic statement. “You know, I still have Mr Flufflebutt.” Waverly’s smile was contagious and Nicole felt her lips quirk into a genuine grin. 

“I still can’t believe you named that damn unicorn Mr Flufflebutt, probably gave the poor thing a complex.” Laughter filled the air and honestly, Nicole couldn’t quite recall the last time she had giggled until her sides hurt. The moment didn’t last. 

“Have you no fucking respect?” Nicole’s father, Alistair Owen Haught, eyes burning with the animosity his words betrayed took two prominent steps out of the house. 

“Father. Waverly and I were just talking about our memories of Gran, please don’t make it a scene.” Nicole’s voice was steady and assured, she felt herself sit up a little taller and push her shoulders back. He used to intimidate her, used to use his presence to make her feel small and worthless. But she was stronger now, now it was just pathetic. There was that squeeze of her hand again and she risked a glance down to Waverly, concern etched in her features. 

“Of course, Waverly Earp, the little orphan girl who played on my mother’s kindness. I know she paid for your tuition, that cushty little teaching job you have now is all thanks to this family. Money that was supposed to be for her  _ own  _ family, spent on the education of a girl who had no right to it.” Alistair spat the words out with venom. Knocking back the amber liquid from the glass in his right hand, fury almost vibrating through him. 

Nicole knew the only reason her father ever kept in contact with his mother was because she was rich. When Nicole had been disowned by her parents at seventeen it was her Grandmother that had paid her way. She had even been given the option to come and live here but knew that her best chance at getting the GPA she needed for a good university was to not switch high schools. Gran had supported that, paid for an apartment and eventually her own tuition. Just another reason on the exponential list her father had for hating her. 

“You can’t just speak to people like that. All you ever cared about was her money, you hated her because she loved me. Because she didn’t let something as benign as who I love dictate her feelings towards me. Love is love  _ dad  _ and even though you couldn’t get over the fact that your daughter is gay, she did. She loved me for who I am and that just  _ killed  _ you didn’t it.” Nicole was trying to keep calm, really she was, but her father was a drunk and a coward. In fact she was pretty sure the only reason he was here was for the reading of the will tomorrow so he could start spending his mother’s fortune as soon as possible. 

“You should be begging for her forgiveness, she’s in hell for you. Turning her back on her beliefs, for what? A good for nothing  _ artiste _ , a washed up basketball star, a...a...fucking homosexual.” Nicole noted Waverly’s hand was still warm on her own and went to break the contact, knowing that some girls were not all that comfortable being touchy feely with someone like her. But that bashful, gorgeous brunette just held on stronger. 

“With respect Mr Haught. Your mother used to speak with me a lot about your family. Nicole was never a disappointment to her, she loved your daughter with everything she had and if anyone should be asking her for forgiveness right now it is you.” Nicole studied Waverly’s face as she spoke. Each word perfectly formed and spoken with an air of grace but an edge of solemn purpose that she wasn’t to be messed with. 

“You have no right…” Alistair tried to regain the upper hand, but failed as Waverly cut him up.

“That’s where you’re wrong Sir, I earned the right by being there for your mother when her own family weren’t. Listening to her tell me how you were too busy dismantling Nicole’s life to call and ask her how she was. Driving her to the hospital for her appointments when she got too sick to do it herself. I’m sorry your own wretched existence means you never knew how amazing she was and that you’ll never know how amazing your daughter’s life will be. I pity you.” And with that Waverly stood, grasped Nicole’s hand tighter still and walked them both inside. Nicole was pretty sure she was suffering from shell shock and even though she knew it wasn’t meant, she felt guilt wash over her from Waverly’s words. 

She hadn’t much been there for her Grandmother either, travelling the world as a creative excursion to fuel her desire for art. Nicole only found out that she had been ill after receiving word of her passing. That stung. She would never blame Gran for not telling her she was sick, knowing it was only kept from her to ensure she didn’t rush home. But she had wanted to be there. It should have been her taking care of Gran, not Waverly. However thankful she was towards the young brunette for taking on that mantle, it shouldn’t have been hers to bear. 

“I didn’t know…I knew someone had been helping her but I didn’t know it was you. Or, or how bad she was.” Suddenly feeling the need for justification Nicole spoke as she poured them drinks. Trying to push the altercation with her father as far from her mind as possible. 

“She didn’t want to tell you, she knew you would hop on a plane back here if she did. Nicole, I know we’ve not seen each other or spoken for a decade...but I feel like I know you. Because of Joyce. Please believe that everything she ever did was because she loved you.” Waverly’s voice, now soft and thick with emotion caressed over Nicole’s body, offering assurance where she wasn’t sure it was deserved. 

“Thank you. It will never be enough Waverly. But, thank you.” Nicole looked into moss green eyes and tried to portray through her own gaze what her words could not. 

“To Joyce, she was an incredible woman.” Waverly raised her glass in a toast and Nicole felt her heart grow when the smile crinkled the younger woman’s face. 

“To you Gran. I’ll miss you, always.” Nicole took a sip of whiskey, allowing it to burn down her throat and warm her from the inside out. 

Nicole and Waverly shared stories, laughter and memories until the other guests had dispersed. Leaving just Nicole’s parents and them behind. Thankfully Alistair had drunk enough to pass out in his car earlier on in the evening and her mother just wanted to get him back to the hotel. Nicole had a room there too, she knew it would have been too hard to spend the nights in the house. 

When she had to say goodnight to Waverly she felt her heart tug at her, nudging her to envelop this angel in her arms and never let go. Of course she knew this was a stupid idea. But when the brunette wrapped herself up in Nicole’s embrace, holding their bodies so close together, she couldn’t bring herself to care. 

“I can feel you shaking. You sure you’re going to be okay?” Waverly asked as she pulled away. Nicole was suddenly once again struck with the sheer beauty that stood in front of her giving her pause. Allowing others to see her deepest emotions was not something Nicole often permitted. Easier to keep her heart and mind protected if no one knew how she was truly feeling. But there was just something about Waverly that made her feel safe, secure enough to speak openly. A feeling she hadn’t had in the longest time. 

“I just. I never got to say goodbye.” Nicole sobbed. She had held herself together for so long that finally putting voice to her greatest regret hurt. Really hurt. 

“Do you remember what I used to tell you every time you tried to say goodbye to me at the end of summer?” Waverly asked. Her expression was warm and calm, waiting patiently and giving Nicole the time to think. She sniffled, feeling a fresh cascade of tears filter down her face as she nodded. 

“Never say goodbye, because goodbye means going away and going away means forgetting.” Waverly smiled up at Nicole through her lashes at the older girl’s perfect recall. 

“Exactly. You’ll never forget her because she will never leave you. And because she will never leave you, there was no need for you to say goodbye.” Nicole felt Waverly squeeze her biceps and run her hands down her arms, relaxing just a little with the action. She was usually so strong and reserved when it came to her own emotions, but being vulnerable with Waverly didn’t make her feel weak. 

“So smart.” The smile on Nicole’s face mirrored the one crinkling Waverly’s eyes into glorious half moons. Sharing one more hug and making Nicole promise to keep in touch this time, Waverly took her leave and drove home.

Waverly had left her number which was instantly punched into the redhead's phone. Nicole had to hold her heart in check though, knowing that once the last will and testament was read in the morning the house would be sold for her parent’s profit. But she couldn’t help that feeling fluttering around the very fibre of her being. She had come here thinking that once this was all sorted she wouldn’t have any reason to ever come back. Maybe, just maybe, she was wrong. 


	2. Reflections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole makes two very important decisions after the reading of her Grandmother's will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back :)
> 
> I've made the executive decision that I'll be updating this twice a week. Saturdays and Wednesdays so that is when you can expect updates! 
> 
> As always a huge thank you to dreamwalking78 and revenantearp for putting up with my indecision and worry about this story and helping me to believe in myself.
> 
> Without any further ado - let's dive right into the second instalment shall we?
> 
> Come talk to me on twitter? @_FaithSky_

Nicole stared at her reflection in the overly clinical bathroom mirror, forehead slick with sweat. Her shaking hands gripping hold of the cold porcelain, knuckles white as she focused on her breathing. She had spent the last twenty minutes becoming far too reacquainted with the continental breakfast the hotel had provided her with less than an hour before. 

The meeting with her Gran’s solicitor was pretty much over but her father’s voice was still loud, echoing along the empty corridors. She didn’t want to listen, it wasn’t helping her mild panic attack, but an escape wasn’t forthcoming. She had papers to sign. Taking a few moments to collect herself, Nicole wet a paper towel and dabbed a line from her creased brow to the back of her neck. Allowing the cool water to mould with her skin, she looked herself in the eye and listened to her inner monologue screaming at her that she could do this. 

“This can’t be right! How could she do this to me?” Nicole didn’t think she had ever heard her father so irate. His monotone shouting doing nothing for the headache she was starting to struggle with as she emerged from the bathroom. 

“Fucking finally. Are you happy now? Got what you wanted Nicole?” Alistair’s eyes burnt into her, a raging inferno of fury flaming behind them as he physically imposed himself on her. So close to her face she could smell the coffee on his breath, thick and sweet in the air. 

“I’m sorry, I had no idea.” Nicole knew she didn’t need to apologise but still, after all these years she found herself trying to quell her father’s temper. 

“You’re sorry? SORRY? You disgust me. You may have fooled my mother but you don’t fool me, I see you for what you truly are. Worthless.” Nicole’s jaw clenched, hands balled into fists at her side. A multitude of words criss crossing around in her brain to silence the man she once looked up to. A man she once idolised. Instead of voicing her opinions, she just scoffed, knowing her silence would perturb him more than a verbal onslaught. Standing tall, she pushed past him back into the office and smiled an apology at the woman behind the desk. 

“Miss Haught, we just need to get a signature from you and we can take care of the rest.” The lawyer smiled over her glasses and risked a glance at the still furiously pacing man in the hall. “Should we inform security?” She asked, tipping her chin in the direction of Alistair. 

“He’s not a nice man Ms Tate, not by any stretch of the imagination and I’m sorry you are having to listen to him. But he’s all bark and no bite, security won’t be necessary. Thank you though.” Nicole swallowed thickly at her own words and attempted a smile even though she was sure it would appear a grimace. She looked over her shoulder, watching as her mother attempted to calm the man down to no avail. 

“Very well. If you could sign here please.” Nicole took the pen she was offered and signed her name next to the marked line on the document in front of her. She felt faint, almost as if she was floating above her own body, observing her own actions from afar. She placed the pen back down on the desk after clicking it once and settled her still shaking hands back in her lap as the lawyer stood and disappeared through a door behind the desk. 

When Ms Tate returned she had a box file with her which she set, open, in front of Nicole. Looking over the contents she noticed three sets of keys, several impressive diamond pieces of jewelry and an envelope addressed with her Gran’s hand for her attention. 

“You understand the conditions of your Grandmother’s will as read to you earlier. Everything in her possession has been left to you. The property pertaining to the last will and testament of Joyce Haught is the house here in Purgatory and the two penthouse apartments on the strict understanding that the main home is not to be sold and must be maintained.” Nicole could only nod and wait for Ms Tate to continue. 

“The items of jewelry contained herewith are also not to be sold along with the three classic cars that are currently stored in the garage at the main home.” Again, just a nod in response. Nicole wasn’t capable of much else. 

“Other than that it’s just the matter of Mrs Haught’s finances. All of her financial assets were frozen and locked to us on her death but following this morning’s meeting we can release the full amount to you. Minus our fees and tax. Your inheritance currently stands at six point eight million dollars which we will transfer to the bank account you have provided us with.” Nicole was sure she was dreaming. She was well aware that her Gran was well off but the numbers Ms Tate was citing were just plain silly. 

“Almost seven million dollars. Are you fucking serious?” Nicole fought her posture, wanting to slump over and rest her head on the wooden desk as her father barged his way back into the room. 

“Yes Mr Haught. However your daughter’s inherited estate has an estimated worth of nearly double that.” Nicole was thankful for the sickly sweet smile Ms Tate threw in Alistair’s direction and she chanced a look at him standing there, mouth gaping. 

“Well. It’s clear you’ve pulled the wool over everyone’s eyes but me. Never contact me again.” Her father all but stomped down the hallway looking more and more like a petulant child. Nicole felt as though a weight had finally been lifted as his abrupt absence banished her to silence. She closed her eyes and felt the tears fall, unrelenting and warm against the skin of her cheeks. She wrapped her own arms around her torso, pulling herself into as small a space as physically possible as she wept. Mute sobs wracking her entire body. 

When Nicole had calmed, she gathered the box file and tucked it gingerly under her arm. Thanking Ms Tate and walking slowly towards the parking lot granted her some solace to just be alone with her thoughts. And hope that her parents had left. She took the time to belt the box into the passenger seat sparing a glance over her suitcase in the back. Packed and ready to carry her home, wherever that was now. 

With the money she had just inherited it would be so very easy for her to spend the rest of her life travelling the globe. Painting and making memories, but she was coming to realise that despite the amazing places she had visited, the only memories that mattered were from here. Throwing her mustang into drive she did what her Gran had always told her to do. Follow her feet back home. Nicole wasn’t surprised when she pulled up at the door of her Grandmother’s... _ her  _ house. 

The keys in Nicole’s hand felt heavy, like they held a weight far surpassing the physical. The box file or more specifically the envelope it contained even more so, lead lined with emotion. Her head was pounding with the reverberations of yet another argument and the time she had spent heaving. 

Once Nicole was inside she took a moment to reacquaint herself with the old house. Following the steps of her younger self towards the bedroom her Gran always kept for her. It wasn’t exactly how she had left it, the pastel pink walls replaced with a dusky blue. The single bed replaced with a king, unmade sheets that seemed to have been recently aired were folded neatly on the foot. The posters of cartoons and films long since removed and in their place the artwork that Nicole had sent to her Gran over the years of her travelling. Gone were the toys and stuffed animals but one of the few remaining fixtures was the basketball hoop attached to the back of the door. 

“Muffin, I’m so proud of how good you are at basketball but you have a perfectly good hoop outside to play with...and the knocking is doing my head in.” Nicole could almost hear her Gran’s voice and shook her head slightly at the memory. Of all the things to keep, that was the last one Nicole expected. At the head of the bed she saw her old college basketball jersey framed and hung proud, the gold stitching a mark of them being champions. 

Nicole perched on the edge of the bed and carefully, despite her shaking hands, retrieved the envelope from the file and opened it. The paper still held the lingering scent of lavender and camomile.

_ My Dearest Nicky,  _

_ I know you’ll be blaming yourself. You shouldn’t be. You’ve had so much guilt and hatred thrust upon your shoulders your entire life, this is not a time for more sweetheart. So I need you to get that thought out of that brain of yours right now, you hear me?  _

_ I want you to know that I am so so proud of the person you have become, you’ve grown into the most caring, intelligent and beautiful young woman. And I am so happy that I got to see it. That I got to share in your exploration of the world through the stunning works you would send home. You deserve everything good this world has to offer Muffin and although I am no longer around to ensure it, I hope what has been left helps you on your journey.  _

_ I could sit here and write forever about the joys and happiness you brought to my life but I don’t have that kind of time. I just need you to know that you are and always will be loved, not in spite of who you are...but because of it. Love is love Nicole and you deserve it just as much, if not more so, than anyone.  _

_ I have one last request for you, one I couldn’t leave in the hands of my lawyers. Waverly Earp, I’m sure you remember her. Well she has grown to mean a great deal to me over these past few years and I know how much she meant to you growing up. Keep her safe for me. She doesn’t need protecting, but that girl has seen more heartbreak than anyone should. If you’re not planning on moving home, leave a key with her, she’ll know what to do.  _

_ I love you Nicole.  _

_ Gran.  _

_ P.S - don’t forget to water that damn triffid in the conservatory. I used to complain about it but I’ve grown quite fond of whatever godforsaken plant it is.  _

Nicole saw her tears start to drip onto the paper before she realised she was crying. Quickly drying her eyes on the cuff of her sleeve and moving the precious letter out of the way in a now futile attempt to not smudge it. Despite her glistening eyes Nicole smiled, knowing full well that was the intent of her Gran’s post scriptum didn’t lessen its effect. 

Nicole made two decisions almost instantaneously, firstly she was going to water the plant. Secondly she was going to try and reconnect with Waverly, if the brunette was amenable to that of course. Pulling out her phone she scrolled through her contacts, deliberating over whether a phone call was too much and if a text didn’t show enough care. Her decision was made for her as she noticed the time, just gone noon on a Thursday...Waverly would be at work. 

Waverly who was stunningly beautiful, incredibly intelligent and caring beyond all measure. Waverly whose smile was brighter and warmer than any sunrise. Waverly who looked after her Gran when she absolutely didn’t have to simply because her heart was full of kindness. Waverly who she hadn’t spoken to for nearly ten years but fell back into comforting closeness of conversation within a matter of minutes. Shit. She was in trouble. 

It took Nicole almost fifteen minutes to compose a message that expressed hopefully the right amount of desire to see Waverly again. Only reading over it a handful of times before she hit send. 

**NH - Hey Waverly, it’s Nicole. I’ve decided to stay in town for a while, I was wondering if you wanted to grab a coffee or lunch with me sometime. Be great to reconnect.**

Setting her phone down on the bedside table, knowing she probably wouldn’t receive a reply until the school day had ended, Nicole set about unpacking her things. She didn’t have much considering she had been globetrotting for the best part of two years so it didn’t take long. Next on the list was coffee. Looking through her Gran’s cupboards she noted that she would also have to take a trip to the grocery store later that afternoon. 

Mug of steaming caffeine in hand, Nicole slid out through the patio doors and looked out over the rolling fields. The subtle green hue of spring washed over the landscape, new life born following the baron of winter. In her periphery Nicole’s attention was drawn to the stately willow tree at the border of the property. The weeping leaves starting to blush out and cast the lightest of shadows across a cultivated patch of land. 

Nicole crossed closer to the imposing trunk of the grand tree and was hit with another wash of memory. She remembered her and Waverly, young teenagers laying under the shade of the branches in her Grandmother’s herb garden. Effervescent scents of thyme, lemongrass and mint swirling around them, laughing at something she couldn’t quite recall. It was the last day of summer, Waverly was playing with the fingertips of her right hand as they led with their shoulders touching. 

Closing her eyes, Nicole could almost feel the heavy warmth of the sun casting down upon them, and could taste the scent of herbs on her tongue. Could hear her own heartbeat hammering in her chest as Waverly’s hand encased her own. She couldn’t help but chuckle, she really had always been a hopeless gay mess. A wisp of breeze cast some of the dry earth below her feet up into the air, moved the branches of the tree in a sigh that was almost poetic. 

“This was my favourite place Gran. The grace of it was more than just visual, a rare place that woke all of my senses in a cacophony of beauty.” Nicole whispered into the breeze, a fleeting prayer that wherever her Gran was, she would hear her. She took a moment just to enjoy the sensations coursing through her body before returning to the house and preparing herself for the henous task of grocery shopping. 

After meticulously organising and then reorganising the cupboards which were now fully stocked Nicole heard her phone ding from across the room. Looking down she noted it was a message from Waverly. 

**WE - How about I do you one better and come over tomorrow and cook you dinner? It’s been a tough few days for you and I’d like to celebrate you staying in town for a while.**

**NH - You don’t have to do that. We could go out and grab food?**

**WE - You’ve definitely been gone too long if you don’t remember the utter lack of restaurant options here. ;)**

**NH - Fair point. Are you sure you don’t mind?**

**WE - It would be my pleasure, how’s 6pm sound? Xx**

Nicole found herself having a slight gay enduced panic attack at the thought of Waverly taking the time to type kisses at the end of a message. It couldn’t have just been a reflex. After all, she hadn’t done it with any of the other texts. Nicole knew she couldn’t read too much into it, they had been best friends for a wealth of summers, friends messaged each other like that right?

**NH - Perfect. See you then. Xxx**

**WE - Can’t wait. Xxx**

She’d matched her. Waverly had matched Nicole’s response. She had thought about it and given three little x’s at the end of her message, on purpose. Nicole knew that there was absolutely no reason to think too much into a simple text exchange, Waverly definitely didn’t mean anything by it. Did she? Nicole ran her hand down the back of her neck and groaned audibly. Great time to develop a crush on an absolutely beautiful and intelligent woman who couldn’t possibly be reciprocating any of the feelings causing Nicole’s face and chest to flush. She just wasn’t that lucky. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're here thank you for reading. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are like big hugs to me and big hugs are always appreciated. <3


	3. Just Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It was just dinner. In fact it was just Waverly coming to her house to cook dinner for her. Nothing special and definitely not a date date, not even a date."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are with Chapter 3. 
> 
> This one was quite emotional for me - a lot of the emotions Nicole portrays are things I have and continue to struggle with. 
> 
> As always a big thank you to dreamwalking78 and revenantearp for being the best and pushing me to put this out there. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy <3

It was just dinner. In fact it was just Waverly coming to her house to cook dinner  _ for  _ her. Nothing special and definitely not a date date, not even a date. So Nicole was absolutely at a loss as to how she found herself in an upmarket shopping precinct, an hour away from home, in the big City, trying on button downs and blazers. Using the excuse that every item of clothing she had was from her travels and as such absolutely not a plausible option for dinner only went so far. 

Going the extra mile to ensure that her ass looked amazing in the pair of black skinny jeans she had picked out. And that the dusky green button down, flecked with a golden pattern matched Waverly’s eyes. Not to mention that the black blazer hugged her figure perfectly but had enough give for her to roll the sleeves up when they got annoying. No, that would have been too much for  _ just dinner.  _ But Nicole checked out and was on the drive back home before her inner monologue could chastise her too hard. 

Most of the day passed in a haze of muted panic, cleaning and a surprisingly comfortable dialogue of messages from Waverly. Nicole took it as a silent victory that she had managed to get showered, dressed and ready ten minutes earlier than needed. It would have been fifteen if she hadn’t put her jeans on backwards the first time. 

The knock at the door came when Nicole was halfway down the stairs, fingers fumbling with her belt buckle. Her eyes shot up and despite the frosted glass she could make out the silhouette. Waverly had her hair down. After one last adjustment to ensure her shirt was tucked in just right, Nicole turned the handle and felt all of the air leave her lungs. There stood Waverly, cornflower blue and white striped dress billowing gently in the breeze. Her brunette mane was loose and effortlessly curled, floating over the expanse of her shoulders. And then there was her smile, lighting up precious green eyes like firebugs at dusk in the height of summer. 

Nicole felt her jaw go slack the second their gaze met and suddenly words were exceptionally hard to come by. She swallowed, a sorry attempt at dislodging the lump in the back of her throat, but it was all she could do. 

“The wind will change and you’ll get stuck like that.” Waverly’s smile turned to an almost devilish smirk, snapping Nicole back to the reality that she was standing there gawking like an idiot. 

“Sorry...um, please, come in.” Nicole’s voice shook and she resisted resting her forehead against the door once she had closed it.  _ Okay Haught, you need to get your shit together right this instant.  _

“Let me take those. You look great, Waverly.” Nicole was relieved Waverly accepted her attempt at chivalry and allowed her to carry the bags into the kitchen. If Nicole had been paying more attention to the younger girl rather than making sure not to fall over her own feet, she would have noticed the blush at her compliment. 

“I feel a little under-dressed…” Waverly gestured to Nicole’s outfit and she was thankful for the last minute decision to forgo wearing the blazer. After dropping the bag down on the counter Nicole looked down at herself and slumped against the table with a huff. Waverly was right, she was far too made up for a casual,  _ friendly,  _ dinner. 

“No, I mean, you...you’re very handsome Nicky. I just wish I’d known, there’s a little black dress in the back of my closet that I am in dire need of an excuse to wear.” Nicole almost gave herself whiplash with the speed she returned her attention to Waverly. No one called her Nicky, at least not anymore. It was always her Gran’s name for her so she guessed that it made sense for it to be Waverly’s too. Twin that with the fact that the embodiment of her rapidly expanding crush called her handsome, well she was floored. And that’s without the onslaught of visuals her imagination conjured up of Waverly’s body draped in a little black number.

“Okay so far I’ve inadvertently insulted your clothing and your face...can we start this again?” Nicole tilted her head at the vision in front of her before realising that she had been silent for a good few moments too long. Something Waverly must have read too much into, if the nervous expression on her face was anything to go by. Her eyebrows were knitting together and her lips were pulled up in an almost half grimace, which Nicole still found adorable.

“Better be careful there Waves, the wind might change.” Nicole winked and chuckled as she caught the dish cloth that Waverly had launched in her direction. Giving herself a mental high five at managing to break the sliver of tension that had descended, Nicole poured them both a drink. 

Waverly insistently refused all offers of help Nicole had thrown her way adamant that she offered to cook and cook she would. Nicole sat, legs dangling off the kitchen counter and watched as small nimble hands julienned vegetables and diced tofu. The array of spices Waverly was using were tantalising enough to make Nicole’s mouth water.  _ Yep, it was the spices, not the sway in Waverly’s hips as she hummed a familiar tune that did it.  _

Conversation flowed effortlessly, Waverly was a history teacher at Purgatory High School currently living at the Earp Homestead with Wynonna, vegan and painfully single. Her words. Something about the limited dating options in Purgatory and that her ex boy-man Champ was still being overly possessive whenever someone showed interest in her. An explanation Nicole answered with a scoff and a quiet “wouldn’t stop me” that she hoped Waverly hadn’t heard. 

Nicole told stories about her travels, spoke about the lack of any real direction in her life other than her desire to paint and that she too was very  _ very  _ single. In fact the conversation was so very easy that before Nicole knew it, they were a bottle and a half of wine in, sitting comfortably on the old couch in the living room. Dinner eaten and plates tidied, lights dimmed and soft music flowing over them both. As a comfortable silence descended and Waverly took another sip of her drink, Nicole found herself lost in thought. 

Waverly had her shit together. A career, a home, a fantastic number of friends and a path for her future...Nicole had nothing of the sort. Sure, she had the house now and more money than she would ever know what to do with but she had no real purpose. She had passions and had sold numerous paintings online for stupid amounts of money but she didn’t have a direction. Nicole was lost and adrift and suddenly feeling very very lonely. 

“Hey...where’d you go?” Nicole blinked, tears gathering at the corners of her eyes and noticed Waverly’s hand on her thigh. Stunning eyes gazing at her from no more than a few inches away, concern and care etched into them. 

“Sorry. Lost myself there for a little second.” Nicole hated that her voice shook with the emotion she was trying not to portray. “I don’t know what I’m doing, Gran left me the house, hell...Gran left me everything. But I have no clue what my life is going to be. I have no family left that gives any kind of a shit about me, I have no real friends, no job...not that I need one now. You just, you seem to have it all figured out and I feel so damn lost.” Nicole felt a tear fall then and bowed her head in a futile attempt to cover it. She’d cried enough in front of this girl to last a lifetime. Strong fingertips caught her chin, insisting she lift her head, she didn’t fight against them. Waverly looked at her with reverence and understanding before using the pad of her thumb to wipe the tears away. 

“It’s not much. But you’ve got me Nicky.” Waverly’s smile was a thing of fantasy. Something so beautiful you believe it can only exist in the realms of prose where a writer’s creative license gives them permission to go above and beyond anything  _ real.  _ It was also incredibly contagious and Nicole felt her lips start to curve in response, even if it was just for a moment. 

“That’s probably more than I deserve. Forgive me for being so self deprecating, but when you’ve spent your entire life being told you’re unworthy of love and destined to spend your life alone. You can’t help but see yourself as worthless.” Nicole had never spoken about this out loud, at least not to anyone who wasn’t deemed a professional. Never given voice to the underlying thoughts and emotions she carried around with her like a lead weight. She would never be good enough or deserving of love. She was broken, inherently so. But Waverly didn’t flinch, her eyes still baring down into Nicole’s very being, hand still strong on her thigh as she took a breath to respond. 

“Now, you listen to me Nicole Rayleigh Haught...yes that’s right I know your middle name. Every single person who has made you feel worthless is wrong. Your father is wrong. The fact that your life doesn’t have a direction right now doesn’t matter, you’re an exceptional artist and a wonderful person. You’re caring, kind, funny and not a bad sight to look at.” Waverly winked and Nicole couldn’t help the wet chuckle that escaped her throat. 

“You may be lost right now, but time is all you need to put down a few roots and before you know it you’ll be watching them grow.” Waverly’s hand squeezed Nicole’s thigh again and she felt her heart swell. It was astounding how Waverly was able to grab hold of Nicole’s insecurities and quell them without anything more than a look and a few choice words. 

“Roots!” Nicole almost yelled, flinching as Waverly physically jumped at the sudden outburst.

“Sorry...but the herb garden, do you remember it?” Nicole was standing now, looking out the kitchen window towards the silhouette of the willow tree she could just about make out. 

“How could I forget? We spent so much time there as kids. God, you got so sunburnt because we would just lay there for hours.” Waverly was standing next to her now, back pressed against the countertop, leaning on her hands. 

“I want to get it back. Whenever the world got too much for me to bear I would close my eyes and find myself surrounded by the herbs and wildflowers, sun crashing down on my face. It was always my safe space. Besides it was Gran’s favourite, it breaks my heart that she had to let it die because she couldn’t maintain it.” There was that reassuring touch again, Waverly’s hand on Nicole’s shoulder this time, but strong fingers were squeezing nonetheless. 

“Are you planning on staying for a while then? You won’t be able to see it in its full glory until summer.” If Nicole wasn’t mistaken there was hope in Waverly’s voice. 

“I’m starting to think that of all the beautiful places I have seen, the most stunning of them all was right here all along.” Nicole smiled and wiped at her cheeks with her forearm before she looked at Waverly, right there grinning back up at her. Sure she was speaking about the beauty of having a place to call home, the gracious rolling hills that exploded over the horizon in every direction. But the words, as though spoken directly from her heart, were also describing the wonderful woman standing in front of her. The woman she was now painfully aware she had been in love with since she was six years old. 

“Well, we’ve got an awful lot of work ahead of us then.” Waverly’s voice as smooth as honey equipped with a promise that wasn’t lost on Nicole washed over her. She was stuck in stasis, watching the sway of Waverly’s hips as she walked to the drawer by the kitchen door, grabbed the notebook her Gran had always kept there. Spinning a pen around her fingers the brunette turned back to look at Nicole, smirk flush on her lips as she moved closer. So close Nicole could feel the air around her thicken and grow heated. Unable to stop her eyes flicking down to Waverly’s lips, unwilling to stop her tongue darting out to moisten her own. 

“We’re gonna need more wine Nicole.” Nicole was snapped out of her own inappropriate thoughts with a tap on the nose by the pen in Waverly’s hand and the girl walking past her back into the lounge. With a sigh, more a release of breath, she uncorked another bottle and allowed herself a fleeting moment of composure before joining Waverly. 

“We..?” Nicole asked with a quirk in her eyebrow. Noticing slightly too late that her voice was husked and a good half octave lower than usual. If Waverly noticed, she didn’t let on, just accepted the glass of wine and shifted slightly so Nicole could perch on the couch beside her. 

“Yes we. That garden is my history too and you know I’m a planner. But if you don’t want my help then…” Nicole was in no way going to let Waverly finish that sentence. 

“Oh so you’re guilt trippin’ me huh?” Nicole let out a low chuckle and watched as those crystal iridescent orbs rolled in mock offence. “Of course I’d love your help Waves, but you know you don’t have to right?” Every fibre of Nicole’s body rebelled at her offering Waverly an out, yearning to spend as much time as possible with her. To hold the younger girl in her arms and never let her go, to just jump right on over there and kiss her with the fever ablaze within her own heart. But deep down, Nicole knew she couldn’t. Knew that she would never be good enough for Waverly. That the burning desires very slowly being compounded with every memory she held of them spending time together as kids would never be reciprocated by such a truly amazing woman. So she offered an out; people always left anyway. 

“Nicole. Look at me.” Waverly’s voice was softer now, gone was the air of tease held moments before. Nicole did as asked and once again met Waverly’s eyes with her own. 

“I wouldn’t have offered if I didn’t mean it. I would love to help you get your special place back, especially in your Gran’s memory. If you’ll let me.” A soft squeeze to Nicole’s hand prompted her to give a response, she did, in the form of a slow nod and a smile which Waverly mirrored. Something akin to glee flowing effortlessly over the contours of her face. 

Almost two hours and another bottle of wine later everything was planned down to the minutest detail. Nicole was full of the warmth of alcohol, a slight buzz in the centre of her forehead evidence of how much she had consumed. Waverly wasn’t fairing much better, words slightly slurred, eyes hooded with the veil of a drunken haze. Inhibitions lowered. 

Nicole definitely noticed the amount of times Waverly’s attention flickered to her lips, how close they had come together on the rickety old couch, the warmth of Waverly’s thigh against her own. It wouldn’t take much more than a dip of her chin and a small lean for her to give in to all restraint and kiss those plush lips. But she didn’t. Couldn’t. Shouldn’t. No matter how many signals Waverly was giving her to suggest it was something she would welcome. Her heart was too fragile a mindfield to allow any hope to settle right now. 

The music that was reverberating from the speaker changed, a slow timbre flowing into the now encroaching silence, a tambourine Nicole knew immediately. Her body was thick with emotion, a heavy smoke of lust and longing when a need for honesty hit her in the gut as the lyrics rang out around them. 

_ There we were, in the street _

_ Chasing shadows aimlessly _

_ We'd disappear light was gone _

_ We were those shadows all along _

_ I close my eyes just to see _

_ You were right in front of me _

_ You seemed to be real in this dream. _

Nicole knew she was in deep. Every fleeting reminder of the childhood they had shared, every smile Waverly had thrown her way, every laugh and every tear converging to a point of absolution. Above all else, Waverly’s comfort would take precedence over her desire for them to spend time together. She absolutely couldn’t bear the thought of making things awkward by Waverly catching on to her feelings without being up front and honest about how her heart was singing. Preparing herself to be let down gently, to be told that Waverly was straight and definitely not interested, Nicole took a shaky breath as an attempt to quell her stuttering pulse. 

“Waves…” Nicole’s voice was barely above a whisper, staring at the coffee table in front of her with the open notebook sitting upon it. 

“I think, well I uh, before we go any further with this. I need you to know. That I’m feeling something and for the sake of my own heart I need to ask, are we just friends or are you somewhere along the same path I’m traversing here?” Silence. If there was anything worse than a scoff of disgust or a point blank rebuttal, it was silence. Tears were once again gracing the corners of Nicole’s eyes, stinging with the unspoken truth that she knew would happen. At least she knew. At least now Waverly could take the out and leave before any more emotions were invested without interest. Before there was another crack in her heart that she would have to try and mend with tissue paper and string. 

The longer the silence dragged the more uncomfortable Nicole became until she had no other choice but to face the proverbial music and look at the girl beside her. As her attention wound over the brunette, Nicole shocked herself with the sob that was wrenched from her body. 

Waverly Earp was asleep. The relief hit Nicole like a freight train, her confession had been sobering enough for her to realise that her drunk mouth had run away with her before her brain had a chance to catch up. She could absolutely be friends with Waverly, there was definitely no need to ruin something as magnanimous as that. Right?

Waverly chose that moment to stir slightly and stretch out her limbs with a soft groan, eyelids fluttering open to give Nicole a small smile. 

“Come on sleeping beauty, let’s get you to bed huh?” Nicole questioned and despite the sandpaper of unshed tears grinding at the back of her throat, was pleased to hear her voice at least sounded soft. Waverly barely managed a nod before Nicole had wrapped one arm around her shoulders, the other beneath her knees, supporting the smaller girl’s full weight with ease. She carried Waverly bridal style up the stairs whilst trying not to think too hard about the hands clasped behind her neck. Dropping her softly on the bed and taking a half step back before allowing herself one moment of weakness. A kiss to Waverly’s forehead and a gentle touch of the pad of a thumb across her downy cheek. God damn the smile that act brought. 

“Goodnight Nicole. I know you had your reasons, but I really missed you.” And god damn the flutter that brought to her heart. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song mentioned in this chapter is Lay Your Head Down by Vinyl Theatre if you fancied giving it a listen :)
> 
> Come shout at me on the twitters @_FaithSky_


	4. Outed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Waverly go shopping and after bumping into someone in the parking lot, we learn that Nicole spent some time in Japan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I'm uploading Chapter 4 already! 
> 
> Seriously huge thank you to everyone reading and leaving such wonderful comments. You guys rock. 
> 
> Bit of a warning - there is some homophobia towards the end of the chapter, but I feel as though Nicole deals with it accordingly. 
> 
> To dreamwalking78 and revenantearp - you guys know this wouldn't be a thing without you. <3
> 
> Come chat with me on twitter if you fancy it! @_FaithSky_

Nicole was in agony. She was tired. Irritated. But above all else she was so very thankful that Waverly had missed her drunken confession. Never in her life had she been more grateful for a girl falling asleep on her. As she stood glaring at the coffee machine, her inner monologue barating her for being such an idiot, she started to hear movement upstairs. 

Ever the gentlewoman Nicole had taken it upon herself to sleep on the couch. And sleeping on the couch ended up being, laying wide awake on a less than two inch thick layer of foam trying and failing not to think about Waverly Earp. An impossible task if ever there was one. Everything about the young brunette was imprinted in Nicole’s memory. An infinite circle of beauty skipping on repeat through her brain. 

“Helps if you switch it on barista.” Waverly’s voice was heavy with sleep and Nicole felt her scowl soften into a smile as she gazed over at the other woman. Hair a mess yet still somehow perfect. Eyelids smoggy with the remnants of dreams. She had clearly found the sweat pants and baggy shirt Nicole had left on the chair in the corner of her bedroom and she couldn’t look more beautiful if she tried. At least not in Nicole’s eyes. Which she all of a sudden remembered to roll at the snide remark from the effervescent brunette. 

“Good thing you’re a genius. Would have never got there on my own.” The playful tone twinned with a dimpled grin was enough to make Waverly chuckle as she plonked herself down on a chair. 

“So...mind telling me why I woke up in your bed. And why is there a blanket and pillows on the couch?” Waverly was getting straight to it. Nicole needed at least two cups of coffee and a long shower before she could even contemplate talking to people in the morning usually. Waverly it seemed, needed no such preparation. 

“You fell asleep after we had far too much to drink so I carried you upstairs and put you to bed. I slept down here.” Nicole replied off handed, it’s not like it was a big deal. 

“Nicole, this is a four bedroom house. Why on earth did you end up cramped on that old thing?” Waverly gestured to the lounge with an overly exacerbated huff. Which Nicole found absolutely adorable. 

“Two of the bedrooms are being used as storage and sleeping on cardboard boxes would have been worse than the couch. That leaves my room and...and Gran’s. I couldn’t bear to sleep in her room and I definitely wasn’t letting you wreck your back down here.” What had started as a light-hearted ruse of a conversation ended up being a reminder that her Gran’s belongings were still crammed around the house needing sorting. And with that came the grief that was still yet to find a home within. 

Nicole felt her shoulders slouch as the coffee machine hissed, loudly announcing that it was nearly finished. She shook her head slightly and ran a hand through her hair, knuckles of her other hand turning white with the grip she had on the counter. She would not cry in front of Waverly again. Strong arms wrapped around her waist then. Palms settling just above the slither of skin between her tank and sleep shorts. Soft fingertips splaying across her abdomen as she felt the warmth of Waverly’s cheek settle between those hunching shoulders of hers. 

“I’m sorry Nicole, I didn’t think. We could have shared though. I’ll have you know I’m an excellent cuddler.” Nicole’s laugh rippled through them both, Waverly seeming to be unyielding in her affection. Even if she remained blissfully unaware of the reaction her actions were creating in the red head. The grip of the young girl’s arms only tightening around Nicole’s body as she leant backwards into the touch just enough to feel soft breasts pressing into the ark of her back. 

“It’s a king size bed Waves. You can literally put four people in that thing without them touching.” It was Nicole’s turn to feel Waverly chuckle. 

“Yet another reason why you don’t have an excuse for sleeping down here. But for the record, I would have found you during the night. Always do when I share a bed with someone. Well, everyone except my ex…” Waverly physically shuddered. “I couldn’t get far enough away from him. Should have known it wasn’t going to work.” And with that the contact between them was shattered as Waverly moved to grab two coffee mugs and the almond milk out of the fridge. 

_ Him. Couldn’t get far enough away from him.  _ Waverly had mentioned the boy-man last night and now she was choosing to bring him up again. That had to be Waverly’s subtle way of informing Nicole that she was, definitively, straight as an arrow. Nicole was already well aware that she didn’t stand a chance anyway, but the swift wave of absolute confirmation was nearly enough to knock her to her knees. But she stood tall. Pushed those damn shoulders back and did the only thing left for her to do. Pour coffee. 

Waverly disappeared home shortly after almost downing two cups of coffee and a pint of water. But not without another agonisingly lingering hug and the promise to return in a few hours for their planned trip to the hardware store and plant nursery. Domestic shopping with Waverly Earp, what could possibly go wrong. 

Once the front door had clicked shut and Nicole heard the engine of Waverly’s jeep fade into the distance she allowed herself to feel. She pressed her back against the door of her bedroom, cast a longing gaze over her bedsheets still crumpled with Waverly’s indentation, and slowly, slid to the floor. Nicole couldn’t grieve the loss of hope that something could have happened between them, it was a false hope anyway. So she focussed on what she could feel sorrow for. 

Everything that surrounded her was Gran’s. From the shag carpet adorning the threshold of the front door, to the lampshade made of sea shells dangling in the on suite bathroom of the master bedroom. Every inch of space full of memories and honestly awful nick nacks that, if she were to make this house a home, would need sorting. And that’s without mentioning the work her parents had already done, unceremoniously packaging up as much as they could in the three days they were here prior to the funeral. But Nicole knew, at least for now, she was staying...so it had to be done. 

Nicole traipsed, as if on auto pilot, to the bathroom and turned on the shower. Relishing in the steam filling the room, fogging her own meagre reflection in the mirror until all she could make out was the fuzzy shock of red hair. Stepping into the steady stream of water was cleansing in more ways than one. The warm water cascading over her skin, glistening in the luminescence of fake light, was soothing. Allowing not only the fatigue but any last lingering hope regarding the stunning brunette that has sashayed back into her life to wash away. Nicole needed it more than she would admit. 

Once dry and moisturised, routine was all she had right now, Nicole dressed herself in jeans and a simple navy blue polo shirt. Impressed that she only fought with the collar for a minute or two before allowing it to settle near enough exactly where it had started. Finally permitting her eyes to see her reflection, the voice in her head rang true. 

_ You can do this, all of this. Gran would be so happy you’re making this house your home, she hated most of the stuff here anyway. And Waverly meant something to her, you can’t throw that away just because you can’t keep a lid on your feelings. It’ll pass. Don’t chase off a potentially amazing friendship just because of a silly little crush. That will fade in time, you know it will and you would much rather have Waverly in whatever capacity you can rather than not at all. So suck it up buttercup, stop being such a dolly downer and be the best friend you can be. Just like when you were kids.  _

“Just like when we were kids.” With that final affirmation to herself Nicole turned, grabbed her snap back and bounded down the stairs in search of breakfast. Knowing she still had an hour to kill before Waverly would be brightening her doorway once again, she settled on some toast and some research into local charities that may need some of her Gran’s old stuff. There was no way she could bring herself to throw it out if someone else could make use of it. 

As it turned out an hour waiting on the promise of seeing Waverly Earp felt like a decade. So when the slight screech of brakes and the not so hushed slam of a car door broke her thoughts she was up and eagerly bounding to the porch without waiting for a knock. Nicole only realised she may have been slightly over zealous when Waverly nearly fell into the house in light of the door she was about to wrap her knuckles against vanishing in front of her very eyes. 

“Jeez Nicole, way to give a girl a heart attack!” Waverly admonished after they had both stood startled for a few seconds. 

“Sorry Waves. Just ya know. Excited for herbs.” Nicole’s heart was hammering in her chest like a hummingbird’s wing only with a lot less grace. If asked, the reason behind such a flutter was definitely, in no way shape or form, the fact that Waverly was wearing a sinfully tight maroon crop top and practically painted on black jeans. And it certainly didn’t have anything to do with the near on two inches of flawlessly tanned, agonisingly sculptured abdominal muscles that were on display due to said outfit. Shock, that was the reason for Nicole’s heightened pulse. Despite the fact that she knew Waverly would be on the other side of the door. 

“Well can you be excited and not threaten cardiac arrest on unsuspecting guests?” Waverly’s quirk of an eyebrow and the fact that she finally removed her hand from her own heart allowed Nicole to relax. 

“Buy you lunch to make up for it?” Nicole questioned with what she knew were killer puppy dog eyes and a borderline shit eating grin. 

“You owe me much more than lunch Haught.” Nicole just smiled and nodded before turning and locking the door behind her as they made their way to the jeep. Despite the fact that Waverly was driving, Nicole insisted on opening her door for her. 

“Chivalry isn’t dead. Well mercy me.” Waverly drawled with an attempt at a southern belle accent, Nicole fought as hard as she could to stifle a snigger. Flirting was harmless right, at least to everyone but her. 

“Oh darlin’ I’d be a lot more than chivalrous if you’d let me.” Nicole’s accent was undeniably more authentic, after all it was real, even if she had spent the majority of her adult life away from it. This time she caught the blush rising in Waverly’s cheeks as she carefully shut the driver side door before darting around and jumping up in the passenger seat. 

They hit the nursery first. Nicole had painted cityscapes on a bridge next to the Arc de Triomphe in Paris. She had water coloured landscapes from the tip of Machu Picchu. Hell, she’d taken a life drawing class  _ inside  _ the damn Sistine Chapel. But nothing, not one thing Nicole had seen in her entire quarter century of life on this planet was as beautiful as an overly excited Waverly Earp skipping, yes skipping, through the plant nursery. 

Nicole watched in awe as slender fingertips brushed leaves, caressed petals and fluttered over stems. They were surrounded by the most stunning colours and smells. But all Nicole could focus on was where Waverly’s hand would stray next, silently seething that she wasn’t the object of such attention. That and push the cart. She knew they would never fit everything they needed in the back of the jeep so Waverly had made a point of ensuring a delivery was available mid week. Apparently she finished work early on Wednesdays. 

“What do you think Nicky?” Waverly questioned, now significantly closer to Nicole than she had been and peering up at her from behind some mint. 

“Uh, yeah, great Waves.” Honestly Waverly could have asked her anything, Nicole realised she needed to start paying more attention to things that weren’t the angelic movements of the girl before her. She also realised that probably wasn’t going to happen. But her response seemed to be satisfactory enough as Waverly started grabbing plant after plant and loading them into the flatbed of the cart. Arranging them in alphabetical order, obviously, to ensure they didn’t miss anything. 

“You definitely need lemongrass. Remember me daring you to eat an entire plant? You got so sick. I felt awful the rest of that summer.” Waverly giggled. Nicole did in fact remember that. Having spent two days unable to keep anything down other than very dry scrambled eggs. 

“You’re lucky I didn’t tell Gran why I was so ill. And you couldn’t have felt that bad about it, I seem to recall you volunteering to eat all of the sponge cake she had made so it didn’t go to waste.” The look on Nicole’s face was incredulous but the smile that graced Waverly’s lips at the memory was worth more than anything. 

“You know I blame your bad influence and Gran’s incredible baking skills for how hard I had to work to shed my puppy fat right?” Nicole audibly scoffed. 

“In which case you’re welcome. Because that hard work has clearly paid off. Pretty sure you could cut diamonds with those things.” Nicole gestured to the slither of skin visible below Waverly’s top and despite the grin on the brunette’s face, felt her eyes widen with her words. Very very aware of the fact that she had just let on that she had been checking Waverly out. 

“I mean, uh, your body is, um, shit...you’re very trim.” Nicole glanced down at her own feet, instinctively finding the laces of her converse the most interesting thing on the planet. Silently hoping that a hole would just open up below her and swallow her in one gulp. No such luck. 

“Trim huh?” Nicole could hear the snicker in Waverly’s voice. Knew full well she had been caught out and dared a glance at the younger girl’s face. Thankfully all that met her was a raised eyebrow and pursed lips holding back a grin. 

“Shut up. Have we got everything we came for?” Thankfully Waverly didn’t challenge Nicole’s change of subject. Probably all too aware of the mental facepalm she was currently giving herself.

“We still need to grab the wild meadow flowers for the border.” And with that she bounced away, long hair floating behind her, leaving Nicole in a puddle of her own gay panic. 

Thankfully the ease of their conversation resumed and by the time Nicole had paid for the fencing at the hardware store it was like nothing had ever happened. In fact Nicole was sure that Waverly was trying to put her in to some lesbian induced coma with the way her hand was wrapped tightly around her bicep. Head resting on her shoulder as they walked back to the jeep, discussing what they were going to have for dinner. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” The voice invading her revelry was far too gruff and far too close. Nicole felt Waverly tense before she turned them both to meet the glare of the unwelcome intruder. 

“You break up with me and now  _ this? _ ” The realisation dawned on Nicole regarding who this guy was at the same exact time Waverly removed the hold she had on her. Nicole took a second to inspect him, hair almost sodden with wax, too small eyes glaring molten daggers in her direction. Tattooed arms flexed, straining against the folded back sleeves of his already short sleeved tee. Nicole likened him to a puffed up kitten, trying to make himself three sizes bigger than he was. 

“Champ, please just leave me alone, it’s been nearly two months.” Waverly’s voice was small. Timid. Almost as if she had needed to have this conversation multiple times already. Although his possessive nature had already been mentioned Nicole couldn’t help but worry that there was something deeper there.

“You’re the one parading round town with some ginger dyke.” Champ took a step forward then, waving his big meaty hands sporadically up and down Nicole who smirked and simply looked around. As if she had no clue she was the object of the boy-man’s frustrations. Even Waverly looked perplexed. 

“Oh sorry, who...me?” Nicole questioned, pointing at herself with the index finger of one hand as she wrapped the other arm fixedly around Waverly’s waist. Time to poke the bear. 

“Who the fuck else did you think I was talking about. And you can get your hand off of her right now.” Champ moved again and Nicole took a slight step forward herself, not blocking Waverly completely but showing that he would have to go through her first. 

“Well firstly, this…” Nicole twirled her own hair around her finger “...isn’t ginger, it’s strawberry blonde. Secondly I prefer the term queer or lesbo, dyke is just so last century and lastly.” Nicole paused and squeezed Waverly’s waist just a little tighter. “I don’t  _ parade _ ...I strut.” Okay so Nicole wasn’t just poking the bear, she was beating it over the head with a damn hammer. But from what Waverly had told her about Champ already, he deserved it. 

“You think this is some kind of joke?” Champ managed to splutter after several seconds of flopping his mouth around like some deranged goldfish. 

“No Champ. The only joke around here, is you. Waverly doesn’t belong to anyone, she is her own wonderful person. One who deserves better than a man child who doesn’t recognise that she is quite possibly the most beautiful woman on this planet. With a caring heart, a fantastically brilliant brain and kindness in abundance. Kindness you have been blessed with for far too long. Now I suggest you leave, before I make you.” The sincerity in Nicole’s voice made Champ falter and it honestly looked as though he was taking a moment to think things through. 

But then the bear bit back, throwing all of his weight behind a right hook that Nicole caught with ease. Using the motion of his own body to twist and trip him to the ground with an unfortunate sounding thud as all the air rushed from his lungs. She placed one knee in the small of his back, wrenched his arm up at an ungodly angle and pressed the sole of her left shoe into the crook of his other elbow. Rendering him immobile and almost certainly in a decent amount of pain. Champ’s cheek was pressed into the gravel of the parking lot as Nicole leant forwards and put as much menace into her voice as she could muster. 

“Never. Ever. Raise a fist to a woman. And if you even think about going near Waverly again without her welcoming your attention, I can guarantee that you and I will have another. Little. Chat.” As soon as Nicole shifted her weight, Champ shot forward, putting a good few feet of distance between them. He turned, eyes now full of something more akin to fear than rage and rubbed at his shoulder, his attention now fixed on Waverly.

“I supported you when you came out as bi, told everyone that you were just confused and curious. Told them to back off coz you were with me so you had to be straight really. But you’re just as gay as her.” He gestured to Nicole again and then let out an almost forced chuckle. “Should have known, you never wanted to have sex with me, makes sense you were a rug muncher this whole time.” With that last admission that had Nicole’s head reeling, he stalked away and rounded the corner out of sight. 

Nicole’s brain quickly caught up with what had been said. Champ had essentially just outed the object of her ‘straight girl’ crush as bisexual. Although that definitely wasn’t the take away here, that could be processed later. Nicole turned to find Waverly with her arms crossed, expression rife with concern, confusion and question over what had just happened. Nicole sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, calming herself before she spoke again. 

“Sorry Waves. I know you were probably more than capable of handling that yourself. Tried to kill it with kindness, but sometimes men like that can only get the message through their thick heads if it’s loud and clear.” Nicole waited, those beautiful eyes, richer than the sun shining down on the deepest depths of the ocean studying her. Waverly simply moved forwards, into the older girl’s space, wrapped her arms around her neck and tugged. Their bodies crashed together in a bruising hug that not only stole the very oxygen from Nicole’s blood, but all coherent thought from her brain. 

“Thank you.” Was whispered gently against her neck. Waverly’s breath tickling the baby hairs there as she spoke before soft lips were pressed against her cheek and the contact ceased once again. 

“I’m sorry you got caught up in that. Although I do have to question how you managed to subdue nearly one hundred eighty pounds of pure idiot.” The lightness was back and Nicole couldn’t have been happier that she hadn’t overstepped. 

“You don’t spend nearly eight months in Japan and come away without a black belt or two.” Nicole winked and preened as that beautiful pink tinge crept back over Waverly’s cheeks. “Speaking of Japan, I believe I owe you some vegan sushi Miss Earp. Shall we?” The jeep was no more than ten meters away, but Waverly still graciously accepted the crook of Nicole’s elbow when offered. Well shit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always - thank you for reading <3


	5. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole sees her whole life flash before her eyes...and Waverly is worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone still here, thank you for sticking with me. 
> 
> Trigger warning: Brief mention of suicidal thoughts in this one, it's past tense, but still in there so skip the first two paragraphs if it is something you struggle with. 
> 
> Dreamwalking78 and revenantearp - Not much more I can say at this point except thank you. 
> 
> Enjoy...

Nicole had always felt that the therapy her Gran had insisted she go to was pointless. The thought of opening up and sharing her deepest emotions with a complete stranger had scared her completely. She’d got drunk before her first session in the hope that her lips would be a bit looser and she could just get it all out of the way. Needless to say it hadn’t helped. All she could remember from that first appointment was endless amounts of crying and snivelled confessions that she felt worthless. 

The tipping point had come when she had admitted that she often found herself wondering if anyone would care, or even notice, if she just disappeared. At the time she hadn’t really meant it to come across as though she had contemplated taking her own life. But that was the truth. She had thought about it more times than she cared to remember, often late into the night with nothing other than her own brain for company. That was the kicker, the moment she realised that she needed to start putting effort into the whole therapy thing. 

In the end it actually helped. She knew her triggers, was able to keep the darkest traces of her mind at bay and focus on the positive things in her life. But above all else, it gave her the ability to cope, gave her the toolkit she needed to thwart a panic or depressive attack before it started. She just never realised she would be using the techniques whilst staring at a closet full of shoeboxes. 

She knew Gran was sentimental, but to see her childhood and adolescence kept to such a degree was heartbreaking. Nicole had spent the last two days boxing up the majority of her Gran’s belongings to be collected by a local charity, leaving the bedroom until last. Mostly the process had been therapeutic, memories reigniting a few tears but largely...happiness. The scene in front of her however was nothing but painful. 

Sure, her childhood had in no way been awful, but even before the fallout over her sexuality her parents hadn’t exactly been attentive. Often caring more about work meetings and social gatherings than their daughter’s latest stick figure masterpiece. Gran had kept everything. Each box in front of her was dedicated to a year of her life. From ultrasound photos to newspaper clippings when she won a mountain bike in a colouring competition when she was seven to the bow tie she had worn for graduation. 

Nicole felt the unfortunately all too familiar squeeze in her heart. The thick, heavy thud of emotion coursing through her body with every beat. Gran was gone, she would never hear her laugh or hold her hand or hug her again. Never listen to her voice on the end of a phone or receive a text message that only contained a bunch of emojis simply because she’d found them and thought the ‘old lady looked judgey.’ Grief and guilt took hold of Nicole firmly. Their twin grips relentless like thick chains constricting her body as she slumped to her knees surrounded by a reflection and reminder of her worthless existence. She had run so far away from her own life in a futile attempt to forget about the pain, so caught up in her own selfish endeavour to pause and think. Realise that by doing so she had left the one person who had never let her fall. 

“I’m so sorry.” Nicole whispered through sobs. Her breathing became erratic and painful as her body revolted against her own emotions. She knew what was happening, knew the black spots clouding her vision would only get worse if she didn’t do something. So the therapy became useful. 

She took a breath, shallower than needed but deeper and with more purpose than anything her lungs had allowed for a good few minutes previous. In through the nose for a count of four. Hold for five. Out through the mouth for six. It made her feel lightheaded but also gave her a second of calm amidst the chaos surging within her. 

Focus. Five things you can see. That was always difficult as usually it was the visual things that triggered Nicole most. Gran’s jewellery box, the well worn copy of Great Expectations kept beside the bed, a white candle almost burnt to completion next to it. The garden gnome in the corner of the room, there only because Gran didn’t want him to get cold outside all winter. Finally, the late afternoon sun, peering in through the gap in the curtain causing a thin veil of shadow to dance across the carpet. 

Okay good. Next, four things you can touch. The pile of the carpet is thick, that’s the first thing Nicole notices as she runs her hands across it. The metal of her necklace is cold against her skin, toying with it between her fingertips, the feather pendant was her sixteenth birthday present from Gran. Then it’s the dog eared corner of the photograph clasped in her left hand, soft and silky with the bend of age. Then Nicole pressed the pads of her index and middle finger into her wrist, searching for the pulse she knew would still be thunderous, even if slightly more controlled than before. 

Now three things you can hear. Nicole stood on gently shaking legs and closed her eyes. Fingertips were still almost bruising on her wrist feeling her pulse and she listened. She knew she would be able to hear the blood thumping through her ears. Then she focused on the breeze, allowing the quiet whisper to encase her completely. As if the universe had heard her plight and as luck would have it a birds song then echoed outside the window. Shrill but beautiful. 

Nicole felt calmer. Her heart rate was nearing normality, the tears were no longer free falling down her cheeks and her vision was clearer. Next, search for two things you can smell. That one was easy, Nicole knew before she had even taken the deep breath in that she would be met with the lingering scents of lavender and chamomile. Both soft, barely even there, from incense long burnt away and body lotion half used in the bathroom. 

Finally. One thing you can taste. This was always the same. It didn’t matter where, when or why Nicole had to go through this process to stop a trigger, the taste thick on her tongue didn’t change. Salt. The tinge of her own tears heavy and settled on her lips. One more deep breath followed, the same as the one at the start. Counting slowly in her own head Nicole felt the sense of calm that always came when she was grounded. She took one more cursory glance over the shoeboxes and backed out of the room. They would still be there tomorrow. 

As Nicole got to the kitchen she felt the headache start, it was inevitable, so she grabbed some pain killers and a glass of water which was downed in no more than a few gulps. A quick glance at the clock above the fireplace told her it was a little after five so Nicole settled herself down on the sofa and closed her eyes. Needing to at least try and find relief from the pounding behind her eyes. 

Falling asleep hadn’t been part of the plan, especially on the damn sofa again but when Nicole awoke to find herself surrounded by darkness, she knew the rest was well needed. Checking her phone she found a missed call and six text messages from Waverly. Each getting increasingly more concerned over a lack of response. She was halfway through typing a reply when she noticed it was one in the morning. Waverly would be asleep and had to be up for work so despite the need to quell any worry the young girl had, Nicole decided to wait until a more suitable hour. 

After dragging her weary self to bed Nicole absolutely wasn’t expecting to be woken up by frantic knocking five hours later. Body still lumbered with remnants of sleep she made her way down the stairs and opened the door to a very exacerbated looking brunette. 

“Waverly?” Nicole mumbled in question.

“Hi, um, shit. It’s like six am. I’m so sorry Nicole. I just got so worried that I hadn’t had a response I thought you’d skipped town and then when I drove past and saw you car I panicked that you were hurt which is just well, stupid really...and…” Waverly took a breath. “...I’ll just go.” 

Nicole didn’t respond, just reached out and grabbed hold of Waverly’s wrist, spinning her back so they were facing each other. She stepped forwards, wrapping her arms solid around Waverly’s shoulders and pulled her close. The overwhelming sensation of the warmth of Waverly’s body tucked against her own was almost too much. The heavy scent of something exotic from her shampoo caused Nicole to nuzzle ever so gently in brunette hair before she could even think to stop herself. 

“I’m sorry I worried you. I uh, had a slight depressive episode yesterday and fell asleep fighting a migraine. I didn’t want to wake you with a response stupidly early.” Nicole’s voice was muffled slightly by her closeness to the younger girl but the arms squeezing round her waist and the concern in Waverly’s eyes when they parted showed she had heard her. 

“Why didn’t you call me?” Waverly reached out her hand and cupped Nicole’s face, thumb running over her cheek so lightly it almost appeared as though she was afraid of hurting her. 

“I don’t want to bother you with that stuff Waves. You don’t need to be worryin’ about me.” Nicole settled her palms on Waverly’s shoulders and watched emotion flicker across her face. 

“I meant what I said Nicole, I’m here for you. You don’t have to try and battle this stuff by yourself.” Waverly’s entire body almost vibrated with the sincerity of her words. Nicole had spent her entire life trying not to let her own emotions be a burden on anyone else, it was an unknown concept having someone in her corner. As she felt a tear roll down her cheek she resigned herself to the fact that crying in front of Waverly Earp was something she couldn’t escape. But when the brunette’s fingertips chased the tear away, Nicole suddenly couldn’t find it in herself to care.

“Besides, I have a whole folder of cat memes on my phone guaranteed to put that killer smile back on your face.” Waverly smirked and Nicole was sure, in that moment, that she needed absolutely nothing other than the lightness radiating from the girl in front of her to accomplish that fate. 

“Do you have time for coffee?” The hopefulness in Nicole’s voice was rife, perhaps too much, as Waverly cast her gaze downwards slightly. 

“I’m sorry, I have to be at school to run breakfast club. Some kids get dropped off early because their parents work and it’s my day to run it.” Waverly sounded as disappointed as Nicole felt, which in itself sparked something within the red head’s heart. 

“But I’ll see you this afternoon, plants are being delivered at two right?” Nicole nodded and that perfect gleam was back in Waverly’s eyes. She bounced briefly on the balls of her feet before walking back to her jeep. She propped herself up on the step to the driver's side door and glanced back at Nicole who just stood there, leaning against the doorframe. 

“Waves, I do have one request.” Nicole smirked as she saw Waverly’s head tilt in question. 

“ _ Don’t you…forget about me. Don’t don’t don’t don’t, don’t you…forget about me!”  _ Nicole sang, raising a fist to the air and flashing those killer dimples in Waverly’s direction. The last thing she heard was Waverly scoffing and shouting “nope” over and over again until the door was closed and she was on her way. Their interaction was probably no more than ten minutes but the heavy weight Nicole had been carrying around since the previous afternoon had lifted. 

Leaving her once again unable to think about anything other than Waverly. Now more certain than ever that the brunette had a power over her heart, which was both a thrill and a deep seated fear at once. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was an emotional one for me. The beginning where Nicole discovers the shoeboxes and has to ground herself happened to me. Six days after I buried my Nan and I was cleaning out her house. Those were my feelings, those were the things I sought out to ground myself. 
> 
> The process Nicole uses, 5 things seen, 4 things you can touch, 3 things you can hear, 2 things you can smell and one thing you can taste is something I still use. I was diagnosed with Borderline Personality Disorder when I was 23, using this technique has grounded me and saved me from a downward spiral of my own thoughts on more occasions than I care to remember. 
> 
> If you ever feel as though you're struggling with your own mental health, please remember you are not alone, even if it feels as though you are. Reach out - your feelings are valid, I'll always be there to listen and my DMs are always open. @_FaithSky_ on twitter.
> 
> Silver lining though - I genuinely did once win a mountain bike in a colouring competition. :)
> 
> Thank you as always for reading <3


	6. Reconnections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hard work on the garden begins and Nicole has a heart to heart with someone she didn't expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a day late again and for that I truly apologise! I hope you can forgive me :)
> 
> Huge thanks as usual to dreamwalking78 and revenantearp for putting up with me whining that I didn't think this story was good enough. 
> 
> Enjoy...

Nicole had spent the entire morning digging and churning the cultivated earth. Breaking only to gulp down water and help the charity workers load the truck with her Gran’s stuff. It had felt good to know that others less fortunate than her were going to make use of them. It made saying goodbye easier. 

She’d messaged Waverly, saying she was working in the garden and for her to come round the back when she got here. The brunette was due to finish work a little after noon, said she would pop home and change and then be there. So Nicole had thrown herself into the hard work. 

Music was beating through her headphones, she was sweating in the unusually warm spring sun so she had sacrificed her flannel a long time ago. Leaving her in a black tank, jeans hugged low on her hips and boots that had seen better days. Her hair was being held out of her face by a dark green bandana and her muscles were burning with a delightful ache. 

She was so lost in the task at hand and the riffing guitar of Paramore’s ‘Riot’ that she hadn’t noticed she was being watched. Waverly sat on the porch steps, mouth agape, gazing at soft muscle contract and flex with the movement of the shovel. Elbows on her knees, hands supporting her chin for fear that it would hit the floor. 

When Nicole started dancing with the garden implement, spinning and bouncing and swaying to a beat only she could hear, Waverly’s eyes darkened. The way her body could move was tantalising, and yes, Waverly knew this growing crush on her childhood best friend was highly inappropriate. Despite the seemingly effortless flirting, Nicole had come back into her life for the most upsetting of reasons. She couldn’t act upon her feelings, not with the older girl in such a fragile state. She couldn’t bear to be a regret. Couldn’t comprehend being able to have Nicole, all of Nicole, only for it to fizzle out before it had started due to the current state of heightened emotion. 

So Waverly watched and tried to ignore the shiver that tickled down her spine. Tried to forget about the incessant pull just below her abdomen that was causing her to clench her thighs together. The ache in her heart was harder to quell, the desire to reach out and just  _ touch. _ To be held in Nicole’s arms, to share stolen kisses in candlelight, to curl up together and watch an absolutely horrendous movie. Waverly sighed. What else could she do?

Nicole’s phone vibrated in her back pocket, silencing the music momentarily as she reached to grab it. The smile on her face bloomed as she noticed a text from Waverly. 

**WE - Dance like nobody’s watching huh? Xxx**

Nicole whipped around, attention falling on the giggling brunette sitting there, phone in hand. 

“You think that’s funny? On Monday I found the old vcr recording of us recreating the music video to ‘Wannabe.’ I still can’t believe you didn’t let me be Sporty Spice.” The grin on Waverly’s face grew as she stood up and closed the distance between them. 

“But then who would have worn the Union Jack dress I spent three full days bedazzling?” Waverly winked and if Nicole’s cheeks weren’t already flush with exertion she knew they would be on fire. 

“Hmm, at least you didn’t try to get me into a leopard print catsuit. Still don’t understand your choice to be Baby Spice though. You pigeonhole me for my hair colour and then get to be a blonde? Travesty if you ask me.” Nicole pouted and furrowed her brow. 

“I am so sorry the world missed out on your rendition of Mel C. We can redo it if you want?” They were both overcome with laughter then. No, Nicole definitely didn’t want that. Having one hilarious attempt immortalised on film was bad enough, there definitely did not need to be a second. 

“Well if you’re done pouting, the delivery should be here in a few minutes. Gonna offer me a drink before we get started?” They’d only just made it to the kitchen when the front door was knocked. 

“Duty calls. Thank you for being here to help Waves.” Nicole moved to open the door, pointing the driver in the direction of the back yard. 

The two girls worked together with a practised efficiency as though they had been doing it for years. Within no more than a few hours, the plants had been set in their pots arranged where they were to be planted. 

Nicole couldn’t help the flashes behind her eyes of domestic mornings spent together making breakfast. Dancing around one another in the kitchen as effortless as waves breaking against the shore. Of something as mind numbing as cleaning being fun, full of giggles and stolen glances before falling back into each other’s embrace. Everything with Waverly just felt easy, two pieces of a jigsaw slotting into place. Perfect. 

“Look at you with that Cheshire Cat grin, what are you thinking about?” Waverly asked whilst rearranging the mint for the third time.  _ You, it seems you’re all I think about.  _

“Just how well we worked together. You’ve made this whole thing easier than I thought.” It wasn’t the entire truth, but it was close enough to not be a blatant lie. 

“You won’t be smiling that wide when I put you to work this weekend.” Waverly winked and Nicole swallowed, gulped in a breath at the whirlwind of inappropriate ways Waverly could indeed  _ put her to work.  _

“Are you staying for dinner or do you need to get back?” The way Waverly’s face fell gave Nicole her answer without the need for words. The happiness that had been radiating from Nicole flickered, she already knew Waverly was going to be extremely busy the next two days. They were holding parents evenings at the school so the brunette’s time would be well and truly occupied. 

“Sorry Nicky, I have to prepare for two days of angry parents telling me how their children’s inability to apply themselves is somehow my fault.” Waverly tried a smile, Nicole knew it wasn’t genuine, it didn’t meet her eyes. 

“Hey, it’s okay. I’ll see you on Saturday yeah? Let me walk you out.” Nicole tried not to let Waverly see the bow of her head or the downturn of her lips as they made their way towards the cherry red jeep. Ensuring her face held a casual neutrality before the brunette turned to her to exchange goodbyes. 

“Seriously Waves, thank you.” Nicole pulled Waverly into a hug and felt two wonderfully strong arms wrap around her waist. 

“You don’t have to keep thanking me, just so’s you know. Anyone would think you had never had a friend before.” Waverly’s voice was muffled against Nicole’s chest, but the word  _ friend  _ blasted out like a siren. 

“Not one like you.” Too much. Too honest. Too raw. Waverly pulled away and glanced up through stunning lashes, green eyes holding a question Nicole knew wouldn’t be asked. 

“I better run and you’d better shower because you stink.” The last sound Nicole heard was the melodious giggle rumbling from the brunette as she got in the car. 

Nicole did indeed have a shower, one that was probably too hot and definitely too long but necessary. She felt more relaxed, there was less tension coursing through her shoulders and less of an ache in her heart. She padded around the empty house, silence echoing around her. It was stupid how quickly she could go from complete and utter happiness, to an abject feeling of loneliness. 

Nicole stood in the kitchen, the shadows of the plants in the herb garden cast by the silver light of a near full moon taunted her. Reminded her of a time less than two hours previous where her body hummed with joy. It was times like this that made Nicole question her doctors diagnosis, she wasn’t bipolar, simply depressed...apparently. 

The bottle of bourbon was calling Nicole’s name. She knew permitting even a drop past her lips when she was so entrenched in her own thoughts was a bad idea. But she allowed it to regardless. The amber liquid rolling down her throat eventually brought the numbing feeling she had been craving. 

Nicole’s relationship with alcohol was tenuous, a needs must situation more than a reliance. At least that’s what she kept telling herself. But more often than not, she used it to escape the thoughts she didn’t want to be having. Although when she found herself with her head hanging over the toilet bowl less than an hour later, maybe escaping on an empty stomach wasn’t the best idea. 

Nicole knew that she absolutely couldn’t rely on Waverly to keep the dark thoughts away. But it was hard. So very hard when the younger girl was such a source of happiness. It wasn’t fair to put that pressure on Waverly. How do you tell someone that you can control your mental health issues all fine and dandy when they are around, but the second they disappear you struggle. Simple answer. You don’t. You can’t put that strain on any relationship, let alone one that is only just being found again.

So Nicole suffered the only way she knew how. In silence. With a bottle to keep the darkness as far away as possible. One hour bled into the next, all concept of time lost other than the inescapable sunset and sunrise. 

She woke to the pinging of her phone, seemingly having passed out an hour or so previous. Her head was pounding, her throat felt sharp and her entire body ached with exhaustion. But she reached for her phone regardless, the groan escaping her lips mandatory. 

**WE - I don’t suppose there’s a chance you want to just whisk me away for the next two days right? Xxx**

The smile on Nicole’s face was genuine but there was an inexcusable pain behind it. She knew then that if she was going to go ahead and start calling this place home she needed to make friends...other than Waverly Earp. 

**NH - Sorry Waves. No can do. But if it helps, you’ve got this! You’re a wonderful teacher, you always were so excited about learning. Difficult parents be damned. Xxx**

**WE - Spoilsport. But thank you. Wish me luck at least? Xxx**

**NH - You definitely don’t need it. But good luck. Xxx**

With that, the exchange was over. Nicole could almost hear the school bell ringing despite being in her own kitchen fumbling with a bottle of aspirin. Two bottles of water and a quick change of clothes later she was outside. Cursing the sun for being so bright and fighting with the old rotten wooden fence. 

There was something to be said about thudding a hammer repetitively into something that burnt off emotion. And once the fence was completely destroyed and piled high ready to be incinerated, Nicole felt better. More sore than earlier, but her head was clear. Ish. The sweat glistening on her skin was testament to the negativity leaving her body and honestly it felt good. 

“Well well well, if it isn’t little red.” Nicole’s attention snapped in the direction of the foreign voice. Her eyes roamed over the leather clad brunette standing a few feet away at the border of the property. 

“Sorry?” Nicole’s question hung in the air between them as the figure approached her, taking a swig from a flask she had produced from god knows where. 

“You should be. This…” She gestured at Nicole with her index finger “...is not a very good first impression.” Another gulp from the flask and another very purposeful step put the stranger within touching distance. 

“Okay, who the hell are you and why are you on my property?” Nicole stood up straight, at her full height she was a good couple of inches taller than the other woman and hoped it was imposing enough to avoid whatever seemed to be happening. 

“Cool your jets Haught Sauce. Just wanted to re-make the acquaintance of the person taking up so damn much of my little sister’s time.”  _ Wynonna. Of course.  _

“Wynonna?” Nicole didn’t know whether to be nervous, scared, surprised or a heavy mix of all three. 

“That’s me Tater Haught, now, go get yourself more presentable. You and I have a date with a bottle of whiskey.” Before Nicole even had a chance to take a breath to argue she was being shoved in the direction of the back door. As soon as her foot hit the bottom step she turned, questions burning the tip of her tongue as she tried to work out which order to ask them. 

“Waverley mentioned you were staying, said you were  _ reconnecting  _ and that she was worried about you getting all lost in that head of yours. So here I am. To take you out of this house to get our drink on. So hop to it, time and whiskey wait for no man, woman or lesbians.” Wynonna’s reply, as well as answering a few of the queries flirting through Nicole’s mind, added a dozen more.  _ How did she know I was gay? Why was Waverly so worried? Why had she said ‘reconnecting’ with a quirk of an eyebrow? Was there anyway to get out of this impromptu outing?  _ The answer to that was obvious, not a chance in hell. 

“I’ll grab a quick shower and change then.” Nicole mustered all her strength to throw a dimpled grin Wynonna’s way and started to climb the stairs. 

“Those things won’t work on me Haught Dog. The only lovin’ I need comes in a glass on the rocks.” Wynonna’s voice followed her ascent equipped with a cackle that would make even the best of witches jealous. 

As Nicole looked at her reflection in the mirror, trying to decide whether to leave two or three buttons of her collar undone she heard a crash downstairs. Sighing and rubbing a thumb into her temple she headed in search of the chaos. 

Wynonna stood wide eyed at the bottom of the stairs, holding up the half empty bottle of bourbon as a feeble defense. Nicole simply huffed and grabbed her jacket. 

Ten minutes of brisk walking later they were standing inside Shorty’s, obviously some form of bar, in the centre of town. Nicole watched, a mixture of horrified and impressed as Wynonna chucked back four shots of tequila and half a beer before pointing to the pool table. Taking a sip of her own pint she racked the balls, waiting for the start of inevitable conversation. 

The games and alcohol were unrelenting but thankfully the conversation was light and Nicole found herself actually enjoying the older Earp’s company. They had been joined by a heavily moustached man that insisted he be called ‘Doc’ with a very buxom woman on his arm by the name of Rosita. With the promise of Wynonna’s latest boy toy yet to come, Nicole found herself surrounded by people she could see becoming friends. Good friends. 

When Xavier Dolls arrived, or Dolls as Nicole now knew to call him the group gelled seamlessly. The banter was top-shelf, Wynonna proving time and time again that her surprisingly quick wit didn’t leave her when she was half a bottle of whiskey deep. Nicole laughed until her sides hurt and then found herself laughing more. But she couldn’t help the ache that spread out from her chest or the hopeful tilt of her head everytime the door to the saloon opened, wishing that it was Waverly coming to join them. 

“You know she’s got to be up at the butt crack of dawn right?” Wynonna’s voice broke through Nicole’s casual glaring at the blonde woman who had just walked into the bar. 

“Huh? What? Who?” Nicole cursed her brain’s delayed responses due to the copious amounts of alcohol rumbling through her system as Wynonna’s grin ascended to a whole new level of shit-eating. 

“Don’t play dumb, I’m better at it than you. Waverly, my sister, teeny tiny brunette with the body of an amazon. Single Virgo with hair for days. Ringing any bells?” Wynonna took another shot, handed one to Nicole and clinked the glasses together before the redhead had a chance to reject the offer. She downed it in one, the now familiar burn of whiskey drifting down her throat gave a surprising clarity to the situation. Wynonna was clearly much more perceptive than Nicole had given her credit for. Rookie error to underestimate an Earp. 

“Am I  _ that  _ obvious?” Nicole groaned and rubbed her eyes with the palms of her hands with a sudden need to release tension. 

“You don’t have a neon sign above that copper top just yet. But the real question is...you know her situation. What are you gonna do?” Nicole wouldn’t have had an answer to that question if asked it whilst sober. The amount of times she had asked it of herself was just plain stupid. 

“Nothing. I can’t. I’m broken Wynonna. Waverly deserves better.” Nicole rolled her shoulders, fighting back all the negative emotions that swarmed through her body. She sighed and knew she had lost the battle as a tear rolled down her cheek. 

“Firstly, that’s bullshit. Secondly, you’re an idiot and thricely...I’m pretty sure that girl has been in love with you since she was four.” Wynonna took a swig of her beer and Nicole found herself looking into surprisingly warm yet piercing blue eyes. 

“Mamma left when Waverly was a baby, Daddy was a drunk who killed himself and our sister when Waves was six. I went bat shit fucking crazy and ended up in the loony bin for near on a year when she was just starting high school. She’s been through more than anyone ever should, but I’ve never seen her as happy as when she was with you. Or as sad as that first summer you didn’t come back.” Nicole was struggling to take it all in. She knew about Waverly’s childhood, of course she did. They’d held hands and made bracelets out of wildflowers under the shade of the willow tree as Waverly had told her. But Nicole had never realised that her presence had meant that much. 

“She’s so strong.” Nicole’s voice was hushed, she knew she was pointing out the obvious but honestly what else could she say?

“Damn right she is. She’s an Earp. Stubborn as a god damn mule with an impressive immunity to hangovers.” Nicole laughed and Wynonna took the slight pause as an opportunity to grab them both another shot. 

“Everyone’s a little bit broken and sure, it might be something that’s beyond repair. But Waves always has been good at understanding  _ why  _ something isn’t working and seeing the best in it anyway. Seriously, we’ve got so much repurposed shit around the homestead it’s like an episode of Hoarders.” Nicole turned on her stool, despite the weight of the conversation Wynonna’s grin hadn’t faltered. 

“You always this sentimental Earp or does the whiskey do it to you?” Nicole questioned with a smile of her own, allowing a deep rooted understanding of Wynonna’s words to settle within her. 

“Dunno what you’re talking about Haught Shit, whiskey makes me horny. Speaking of which. DOLLS!” And with that the older Earp swung off her bar stool, grabbing a tray of shots before she stumbled her way back over to the pool table. 

Nicole chuckled, picked up her own beer and went back to the group. Initially she had thought that her decision to stay was because she owed it to her Gran and maybe  _ initially  _ it was. But she knew now that her choice to at least try and call Purgatory ‘home’ was made for one reason and one reason alone. Waverly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading <3


	7. It's About Thyme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole wakes up in a potentially compromising position. Both Waverly and Nicole end up getting a little bit wet as the garden starts to take shape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The continued support for this little story of mine has been exceptional and I wanted to take a second to thank all of you for your comments and kudos. it really does mean the world. 
> 
> Dreamwalking78 and revenantearp - you both know the drill by now. Without you this wouldn't exist. 
> 
> Enjoy folks...

The first thing Nicole noticed when she woke up the next morning was the bass drum pounding inside her own brain. The second thing she became aware of was the heavy weight of an arm across her face, an arm she was ninety percent sure wasn’t hers. Then there was the snoring. A sound that reminded her of a buzz saw getting caught in a knot of wood. Then realisation hit her...she wasn’t alone. In a flash she sat bolt upright, the limb that had been resting close to her eye socket thrown back to its owner as Nicole tried to take in her surroundings. Glancing down at her own body she was pleased to note that only her button down seemed to be missing and somehow she had sweatpants on instead of jeans, but she was clothed at least.

Nicole rubbed at her temple in an effort to get the sunlight to hurt her eyes a little less so she could at least try and recognise the person she had woken up next to. 

“Shit, what the hell happened last night?” Nicole whispered whilst frantically trying to find her phone.

“If you’re gonna have a panic attack that you drunk cheated on my baby sister when you haven’t even asked her out yet...can you do it downstairs? Preferably whilst making me a coffee?” The lump in the duvet next to Nicole groaned. 

“Wynonna?” Nicole’s mouth tasted like stale beer and poor decisions and was about as dry as a bale of hay in the heat of summer. 

“Who the fuck else were you expecting? You need to learn how to handle your liquor. You realise that drunk you is a massive cock block. Could have been waking up to my super sexy police officer man hunk but nope. Stuck with Ginger Von Powerbottom instead. Did someone mention coffee?” Wynonna pushed herself up onto her elbows and gave Nicole her sweetest smile. The temptation to roll her eyes almost outweighed the certain dizziness and nausea she would get for doing so. Almost. So instead Nicole huffed, swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood, wavering only a little before she got her barings.

“I like my coffee like I like my man, black and with abs for days. I mean sugar...with one sugar.” Wynonna all but muffled into her pillow, Nicole hadn’t even made it to the door before she was snoring again. 

When Nicole got to the bottom of the stairs she took a second to remember the Earp Homestead. Not much had changed in the ten years since she had last set foot here, some light decorating work and a new piece of furniture here and there but it still felt the same. Waverly had told her that Gus had moved away a year ago, shortly after Curtis had passed so her and Wynonna now lived there alone. She shuffled her way into the kitchen and saw that her phone had been plugged in to charge and was sitting on the counter, a folded up piece of paper under it. 

_ Nicky,  _

_ I should have known Wynonna was going to get you drunk. Please don’t hate me for asking her to spend some time with you, I just couldn’t bear to think of you all alone. I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you, but we both know you would have tried to find an excuse not to go out. I’ll buy take out tomorrow to make it up to you? I put your phone on charge, aspirin is in the cupboard next to the fridge and if Wynonna asks for coffee before noon don’t bother making it. It’ll only go cold.  _

_ Can’t wait to see you tomorrow.  _

_ Waverly xx _

_ P.S You’re a cute drunk.  _

_ P.P.S Your unicorn boxers are adorable.  _

_ P.P.P.S I’m not a creep - I helped Wy get you to bed.  _

Nicole smiled to herself, she could almost imagine Waverly’s nervous babbling in those last three lines of perfectly curved handwriting. Re-reading the note over to herself as she set the kettle to boil and took some painkillers to numb her pounding head. She grabbed herself the mug off of the draining board, knowing that it was one Waverly must have used earlier that morning. As the water boiled and Waverly’s words registered deeply in her brain for the third time however, she started to try and recall the events of last night. Realising that she had no memories between finally beating Wynonna at pool and waking up she got nervous. 

Nicole knew she was a talkative drunk, alcohol gave her the strength to say what she was otherwise afraid to. Removed the filter so ingrained in her own mind, the one that protected her from being too honest.  _ Shit, what if I said something.  _ She sat, lopsided, at the small wooden table in the kitchen. Mug of coffee steaming in front of her and allowed her head to drop into her hands. Pressing into her temples with strong fingers, prodding around in search of her own recollection. Nothing came. Nicole sighed, grabbed her phone and attempted to quell her own worry. 

**NH - I’m sorry if I embarrassed myself last night. Thank you for taking care of me, god knows where I would have ended up if left to Wynonna’s devices. See you tomorrow xxx**

Again, Nicole was aware Waverly would be busy all day and she would be unlikely to receive a reply before the evening was out. She stood, writing out her own note to Wynonna before grabbing her jeans and button down that were neatly folded on the couch and all but running home. Surprised when just five minutes out of the door her phone pinged. 

**WE - I meant what I said Nicole. You’re a cute drunk. Don’t worry yourself too much, you were a complete gentleman. You only slapped my ass once on the way upstairs. ;) xxx**

Nicole groaned. A flash of Waverly in cotton sleep shorts and a barely there tank top clouded her vision, her own hand making contact before her and Wynonna erupted into a fit of giggles.  _ Shit.  _ But at least Waverly didn’t seem to be reading too much into it, if anything the flirtatious edge to her message showed Nicole that maybe, just maybe, the brunette hadn’t been at all bothered by it. 

**NH - Texting during school hours? Maybe I was in the right to slap you. Not such a good girl after all huh? ;) xxx**

Nicole regretted pressing send immediately. It was clear her brain was still somewhat inhibited by the sheer amount of alcohol she had consumed last night. She threw her head back, slouched her shoulders and continued shuffling her way home. Wincing as her text tone once again sounded just as she was closing the front door behind her. 

**WE - Oh Nicky...you’ve nooooo idea just how bad I can be. Xxx**

Nicole’s phone hit the floor. The rush of arousal hit the apex of her thighs with such speed and such force that it almost doubled her over. Her knees shook, her eyes widened and the thump of her pulse became heavy in her neck. She ran a trembling hand through her hair, taking just a second to compose herself before bending to pick up her phone and reading over the message again. Waverly hadn’t said that right? Surely Nicole’s lust addled brain when it came to all things relating to the younger girl had made her see things that just weren’t there. Nope, there it was, in black and white (well green and white) surely said in jest but there in front of her nonetheless. 

Nicole’s thumb hovered over the keyboard, she frantically searched the recesses of her currently very limited coherency to find a response. Her fingers were stuttering with such magnitude that she almost didn’t register the vibrations indicating another message.

**WE - Sorry. Couldn’t help myself. Wish I could see your face right now. I bet you’re as red as your hair. Gotta run. See you tomorrow. Xxx**

The breath Nicole didn’t realise she was holding released in the form of a light chuckle. Waverly had no clue what this flirtatious banter was doing to her, it was simply all fun and games. Most things are...at least until someone gets hurt. And the way Nicole’s heart was aching more with every exchange, she knew it wouldn’t be long until it was her. Maybe her first instinct was right. She just needed to confess her growing feelings for Waverly and be let down nice and slowly so she could begin the process of getting over it. Despite the conversation with Wynonna, that truth be told she only remembered parts of, Nicole knew better. She wasn’t and would never be good enough for the stunning brunette. Waverly deserved better than someone so damaged. 

Nicole unceremoniously threw herself on the couch. Suddenly acutely aware of the construction work still persisting in her own head. Maybe if she closed her eyes she could just sleep until tomorrow, see Waverly face to face and tell her the truth. 

No such luck. Saturday morning arrived agonisingly slowly despite Nicole’s best efforts (watching the entire Lord of The Rings trilogy back to back with a bowl of popcorn bigger than her head.) Her back was sore from yet another night of sleep on the couch and the hot water had failed, leaving her only a luke warm shower to drive the ache out of her muscles. But the promise of seeing Waverly in only a few short hours made her coffee taste better. It made the sun just starting to peak over the horizon shine brighter and the birdsong floating through the early morning sound ethereal. 

Having once again told Waverly to let herself in, that she would be out in the backyard, Nicole grabbed her sketchbook and headed outside. She set herself up under the willow tree, her back resting against the coarse trunk. The landscape was so peaceful, a shallow breeze caressing her body as she gazed out over the hills. So she put graphite to paper, every mark made carefully plotted to capture the beauty surrounding her. 

Nicole was used to losing herself in art for hours at a time so this time, it wasn’t a surprise when she looked up towards the house to see Waverly watching her. Even from a distance the smile was evident on her face as their eyes met. Waverly stood leaning on the porch railing, tight black and red yoga pants that appeared to be painted to her toned legs. A white tank that would have been several sizes too large had she not made the decision to tie it in a knot at the back, leaving that flawless slither of abdomen on show. Her hair was in a side braid and Nicole felt her mouth go dry at the sheer vision of a woman now gradually getting closer. 

“Hey you.” Waverly said as she took a seat next to Nicole, glancing quickly over the redheads shoulder at the sketch. 

“Hi yourself. You know peeking at an artist's sketchbook is kinda like reading their diary right?” Nicole knew her grin was as cheeky as they come and couldn’t help the light teasing. Waverly nudged playfully at her shoulder and she was hit with the wistful pulse of the younger girl’s perfume. Nicole breathed deeply, covering her subtle attempt to take the scent down into her lungs with a chuckle. 

“I wonder just how many women you have in there.” Waverly motioned towards the clearly well used book. “Did they insist you paint them like one of your french girls?  _ Jack? _ ” Waverly laughed at her own joke and Nicole tried and failed to stop the roll of her eyes. Truth was there was only one girl she had ever thought about adding to her sketchbook and she was sitting right next to her. 

“That’s on a need to know basis Earp.” With that, Nicole slapped the book shut, tucked her pencil behind her ear and stood before offering Waverly her hand. “You want a drink before we get ourselves dirty or you good to jump right in?” 

Waverly didn’t respond other than a slight shake to her head twinned with that effortless smile that still held the power to make Nicole’s knees go weak. She grinned back, how could she not when Waverly’s hand was fitting perfectly in her own. 

“A bottle of water would be great because we have a lot of hard work to do.” The brunette winked and took off towards the house. Nicole tried, honestly tried, not to stare at how absolutely breathtaking Waverly’s ass looked. But the tight fit of the athletics gear made it impossible. She did however manage to pick her jaw off of the floor just in time for Waverly to turn around and stand glaring at her with her arms folded across her chest. The adorably impatient tapping of the younger girl's foot had her stifling a giggle.

“I’m coming. I’m coming.” Nicole shouted whilst picking up her other sketchbook and remaining pencils. Grinning from ear to ear as she ran to catch up with Waverly, who beat her to the back door but only just. 

As it turned out, planting a herb garden was indeed  _ hard  _ and  _ dirty  _ work. Nicole’s entire back was tight and sore from the sheer amount of bending, her clothes were caked in both dusty earth and sticky mud from the deeper holes. But she didn’t care one little bit. Spending time with Waverly Earp was priceless and Nicole was sure that she would do just about anything if it came with the promise of that. 

They’d been at it for hours, music pumping from the bluetooth speaker Waverly had brought with her, which led to them sharing a dance or two when a favorite song popped on shuffle. Nicole had been dumbfounded at how effortlessly Waverly’s body moved, the sway of her hips was intoxicating and she had to physically snap herself out of a lust driven haze more than once to focus. The conversation had been airy with the flirtatious edge that all of their interactions seemed to hold. But despite all of the  _ distractions  _ and for Nicole there were many, they were actually making good progress. 

Most of the deeper holes had been dug and the larger plants given their new homes. The mint, lemongrass and bay were cushioned with thyme and basil, ensuring that they didn’t overcome all of the space. Waverly had insisted on a good cluster of chamomile and peppermint so that she could start making her own herbal tea blends. And it wouldn’t have been Gran’s herb garden without a few thick lavender bushes dotted around the edges. It was starting to take shape and the smile on Nicole’s face couldn’t get any bigger. 

Sure, there were still the wildflowers to plant around the border and she had ordered a collection of grasses to give it some more height, but those wouldn’t arrive for a few more days. So far, everything was certainly so good. 

Nicole wiped the sweat from her brow with the cloth hanging out of her back pocket and dabbed it around her neck for good measure. Waverly watched the action with rapt attention, Nicole observed as her eyes followed the movement of the fabric and although she couldn’t hear the hitch in the younger girl’s breath, she saw it as plain as day. She also witnessed a flash of something  _ deep  _ in Waverly’s eyes. Something raw, undiluted and molten rippling through those precious green iris that caused a rupture of heat to course through Nicole’s entire being. She cleared her throat, the build up of emotion pulsating through her body almost too much to bear. 

“I’ll grab the garden hose, get these watered in and we can call it a day?” Waverly almost visibly shook herself out of whatever thoughts were tumbling around her brain at the sound of Nicole’s voice. She nodded once before turning her attention back to bedding in the last of the thyme and humming along to the music. If Nicole had turned around just once on her way back to the house she would have noticed Waverly’s eyes follow her body. She would have witnessed that same intensity pulsate through her as the brunette took her bottom lip tightly between her teeth. But she didn’t. 

Nicole took a few moments to gather herself, passing it off as pretending to check the connection between the hose and the external tap. In reality, she just needed a second to clear her own head. The way Waverly had been looking at her was heated to say the absolute least. She was no stranger to having women look at her with lustful eyes, able to deduce with an almost certainty that a girl was checking her out. She had just never, in her wildest dreams, imagined that  _ look  _ from Waverly. Okay maybe in her  _ wildest  _ dreams she had, but this wasn’t a dream. This was real and her heart was thumping in her chest with endless possibilities of what that could mean. 

_ “You know her situation...what are you gonna do?” _

_ “I’m pretty sure that girl has been in love with you since she was four.”  _

Nicole found Wynonna’s words echoing through her brain and chanced a glance back to where Waverly was still working. Patting the earth down around the roots of the plants still singing lightly to the music. Her heart swelled at the sight. Nicole had known, pretty much since their first real conversation sitting on the hood of her car, that Waverly had the power to absolutely destroy her. That was the depth of her feelings for the younger girl. With a sigh, Nicole took hold of the garden hose and walked back towards her. 

“They look good and tucked in to me Waves.” Waverly turned to look at Nicole again, wiped her hands off on her leggings and took a step back. Nicole grinned and turned the water on, watching as the sunlight turned into a rainbow prism through its reflection in the spray. Instantly the scent of herbs increased in magnitude, washed with a freshness from the cold water. 

Waverly motioned for Nicole to hand her the hose which she did without question. Although the second it was in Waverly’s hands a devious smirk spread across her cheeks. 

“You’re awful dirty Nicky.” Waverly took a step forward as Nicole took one back. Not that any increase in distance was likely to do Nicole any good. 

“Waverly…” Nicole tried a warning, seeing the glint of mischief in green eyes sparkle. 

“Dirty and so very  _ Haught  _ and sweaty. Maybe you could use a good cooling off.” Another step. Nicole didn’t move this time. She just watched Waverly spin the hose around like she was about to try and rope cattle. 

“Don’t even think about it.” Nicole felt her eyebrow quirk upwards in challenge. 

“Oh Nicky, you know me. I’m a planner.” And with that Waverly turned the spray back on and pointed the nozzle directly at Nicole. She was drenched within a few seconds. The chill from the water actually felt nice but a squeal was pulled from her lungs regardless. Waverly was giggling, angling the spray to ensure she got every inch of Nicole’s tall frame as soaked as possible before shutting the water off. 

It was over as quickly as it had begun, Nicole pursed her lips and blew as much water away from her face as possible. She ran a hand through her sodden hair and finally opened her eyes to the picture of innocence that was Waverly Earp. Standing there, garden hose on the floor by her right foot, hands clasped behind her back. 

“You are so going to regret that.” The timbre of Nicole’s voice was lower than usual and before Waverly even had a chance to react she launched herself at the younger girl. Careful not to hurt her, Nicole wrapped her arms around Waverly’s hips and lifted. As soon as the younger girl's footing was lost they were crashing to the ground in a tangle of limbs. Laughter washed over them both, Nicole had Waverly pinned on her back as she straddled her hips. One hand holding the brunette’s wrists above her head in the grass as she wriggled to try and escape. 

With the hand that wasn’t holding Waverly down Nicole grabbed hold of the garden hose and shot the spray straight up in the air above them. The cool water falling down like summer rain around them as she gazed down at the carefree expression on Waverly’s face. It wasn’t until Waverly stopped struggling and seemed to embrace the situation that Nicole realised just the position she had put herself in. Knees either side of Waverly’s hips, her left arm holding both of Waverly’s down above the younger girl’s head. Their faces close enough for Nicole to feel the warm breath from Waverly’s lips against her own in a stark contrast to the chill from the water now falling over them both. 

This time Nicole didn’t miss Waverly’s eyes darting down to her lips, was close enough she could almost feel the tidal wave of emotion flicker through her eyes. Nicole dropped the hose, her body now moving of its own accord as her right hand softly landed on Waverly’s cheek. Thumb moving to catch the droplets of water resting underneath the brunette’s eye following an unknown path down over Waverly’s jaw line. 

This time Nicole both heard and felt Waverly’s breath hitch. She saw her breathing quicken with the rise and fall of her chest. Nicole was lost in Waverly’s eyes as her thumb brushed towards brunette hair, padding softly over Waverly’s earlobe before moving to the nape of her neck. 

Nicole loosened her grip on Waverly’s wrists and moved back just enough to give the younger girl room to move if she wanted to. And Waverly did just that, she surged forwards and connected her lips to Nicole’s. Dainty hands wound themselves in red hair as Nicole’s left hand joined her right, caressing Waverly’s face with a profound softness. 

Nicole bit back a gentle moan that threatened to escape when she felt the flicker of Waverly’s tongue against her bottom lip. She didn’t need asking twice and the kiss deepened flawlessly. Tongues not battling or dancing, simply  _ moving  _ together with an intricacy that should have needed to be practiced to be achieved. 

Nicole had heard all the stories of the perfect kiss causing electricity or fire to be felt within or for stars to be seen behind closed eyelids. But nothing, absolutely nothing else existed in that moment other than the beating of Waverly’s heart in time with hers. Her entire body sang to that heartbeat. 

As the kiss slowed and they pulled apart from one another Nicole kept her eyes closed. Unwilling to break the moment and risk seeing regret in Waverly’s eyes. Despite the absolute magnitude of that kiss, she was still scared it would be there. So she breathed deep and just held onto the seconds that were slipping away. 

“Nicky, look at me.” Waverly’s voice was almost a whisper but it compelled Nicole to comply. So she did. She met those gorgeous green eyes with her own and fought back a whimper at the amount of happiness she saw there. 

“I’ve wanted to do that forever.” Waverly admitted. And Nicole couldn’t agree with her more. So she didn’t. She just lent forward and kissed her again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you all for reading. 
> 
> If you have the time to leave me a little comment to let me know what you thought of this one it would really mean a lot <3


	8. The Right Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Waverly talk. Nicole's self restraint is pushed to its limits and Waverly finds out just how much Nicole inherited from her Grandmother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the response to the last chapter was incredible! A big thank you to every single person reading this. You all seem to really like it when these two smooch so I have a feeling you'll like this chapter too. 
> 
> Revenantearp and dreamwalking78 - you guys put up with so much self doubt from me whilst writing this so thank you. For telling me this was good enough. 
> 
> Enjoy ;)

Nicole soon found that kissing Waverly was addictive. The taste and feel of the younger girls lips became something she was sure she wouldn’t be able to live without. Kissing Waverly was something so magnanimous and omnipotent and all encompassing that Nicole found herself lost in it. No, not lost, because ‘lost’ implies that there is a need to be found. Consumed. Absorbed. Captivated. After indulging the need to have those plump, soft lips encased in her own until both herself and Waverly were gasping for breath, Nicole pulled away and  _ looked.  _

Just when Nicole was sure that there was no possible way for Waverly to get more beautiful, she caught a glimpse of something more. Waverly’s cheeks were flushed, lips swollen thanks to Nicole’s own and the smile on her face impossibly wide. Chest rising and falling at a steady pace, those usually green eyes clouded darker and deeper than Nicole had ever seen them. 

“You are a vision.” Nicole speaks without her own permission, so enraptured by Waverly that she is unable to even think past the beauty in front of her. The crescent moons of Waverly’s eyes as she smiles up at Nicole suggest, however, that she is just as enamoured. 

“And you, have always been a charmer, Nicky.” And just like that Waverly is kissing her again. It’s slow and precise and so utterly perfect that Nicole knows her lips will never find such a home with another.  _ It’s always been Waverly.  _ Her heart serenades as the brunette nips ever so gently at Nicole’s bottom lip. She doesn’t hide the almost whispered moan this time and is blessed with a small whimper from Waverly in return. After a few more blissful seconds, Nicole feels Waverly shiver beneath her. She cherishes Waverly’s lips with one last peck before pushing herself to her feet and once again offering her hand. 

Waverly pouts and Nicole chuckles as she pulls the younger girl up to join her. She uses the momentum to pull Waverly into her, the flimsy material of their sodden clothes almost non-existent. This time when she holds Waverly close, fingertips are freed to run down her spine, lungs are permitted to breathe her in. Waverly’s head resting on Nicole’s chest just feels  _ right.  _ But then Waverly shivers again. 

“As much as I find it adorable that you would risk hypothermia just to keep kissing me. Maybe we should go get you warm and dry huh?” Nicole smiles down at the girl in her arms, heart fluttering with sparks of sheer happiness she hadn’t felt for a long time. 

“And here I thought you would like how  _ wet  _ I am for you Nicky.” Once again with a wink and a shrug, Waverly was on her way back to the house. This time when she turned around to see Nicole’s frame frozen in place, she grinned and tipped her head for her to follow. Nicole of course could only comply. 

Nicole sat on a towel on the floor at the foot of her bed listening to Waverly shower. What sweet torture to know that the woman of her dreams, who had kissed her with such fever, was now naked and soapy no more than a few meters away. Nicole had paced for a bit, trying to rid herself of the charged energy and desire to join Waverly in the shower. It hadn’t worked. So now she sat, rubbing her own thumbs into her knuckles, trying to count the particles of dust she could see floating around in the sunlight streaming through her bedroom window. 

When Nicole heard the water shut off, the sounds of a towel being unfolded and a brush running through wet hair, she stood. She tried to busy herself getting a change of clothes for Waverly out of the closet, keeping her back firmly placed to the bathroom door. As the lock clicked and the hinges creaked Nicole stopped moving, sweats and an old band tee in hand. 

“I um, they’re probably much too big, but at least they are dry.” Nicole held out the clothing almost as if it were a white flag, surrendering herself completely to the wonder that was Waverly. She heard a giggle behind her and then felt strong fingertips wrapping around her outstretched arm, pulling for her to turn around. She did. But kept her eyes firmly closed. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to look at Waverly, more that she definitely didn’t trust what she would do if she did. 

“Never had you pegged as nervous. Nicole Haught, slayer of spiders, rescuer of damsels falling off their bikes, managed to subdue a beefed up ex rodeo clown without breaking a sweat...nervous?” Waverly’s fingertips tickled down Nicole’s forearm as she spoke. Nicole let out a breathy chuckle and swallowed deeply. 

“You’ve always made me nervous, but there was always something deeper that insisted I was brave for you too.” Nicole’s eyes remained closed as she spoke, she jumped a little as Waverly’s hand caressed her jawline with such softness the touch was barely there at all. 

“How am I supposed to tease you when you say things like that?” The emotion in Waverly’s voice was clear and it pulled on Nicole’s resolve until she cracked her eyes open to take it all in. 

Waverly stood so close. Wrapped in nothing but a cotton towel, beads of water still clinging to the skin of her collarbone and shoulders. Bare skin. Bare skin that looked so silky smooth and sun kissed that Nicole just wanted to reach out and taste it with the tip of her tongue. 

“I want to do this the right way Waves. I’m scared of fucking whatever this is up. I’m sorry if that means sometimes I say things before my brain works everything out, but you deserve to know.” Nicole’s smile barely touched her lips as Waverly ran her thumb across the redhead’s cheek. 

“Never apologise for talking to me Nicole, I kinda like when you get sentimental. Although I am curious as to what the  _ right  _ way…is.” Waverly’s fingers toyed with the collar of Nicole’s shirt as she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. 

“The right way is you, not looking at me like  _ that  _ when you’re wearing nothing but a towel. Because this whole situation…” Nicole tugged slightly where the towel was tucked around Waverly’s body to emphasise her point. “...makes me want to do all sorts of  _ filthy  _ things which would be wrong of me before I take you out on an actual date.” Nicole stepped back, the flicker in Waverly’s eyes was too heated, too damn sensual for her to trust herself in such close proximity for a moment longer. 

“Why do you have to be so damn good at being good huh?” Waverly questioned with a lopsided grin. Nicole shuffled her feet slightly and shrugged her shoulders in response. 

“Go and get yourself in the shower before I decide to see how far I can push this resolve of yours.” With that Waverly turned away with the offering of clothing from Nicole’s hand. 

Nicole had always been a fan of a good shower. Often using it as a method to wash the negativity and stress of the day as far away as possible. But this particular shower was different, this shower was unsuccessfully trying to wash away the ache between her legs. Waverly was tantalisingly sexy without even trying. So naked Waverly covered from knee to chest with nothing but a towel was a problem for Nicole’s carefully constructed control. 

What she had said to Waverly was true. She didn’t want to risk her heart for a quick fuck. She wanted to court her, spoil her, show her just how strong and unrelenting these feelings coursed deep within. But what if that was all too much, what if that wasn’t what Waverly wanted? She groaned as she shut the water off. 

Having quickly dried and thrown her body into some clothes, Nicole stood staring at her bathroom door. She could hear Waverly humming to herself and the jovial moment warmed her to the very core. 

“Tell me you’re wearing clothes…” Nicole asked as she pushed her way into her own bedroom, squinting from behind her hand. Thankfully Waverly was indeed standing there in Nicole’s sweats and tee, she wasn’t sure whether that was actually better or worse than her being naked. Better, maybe, but only just. 

“I am, you’re safe, for now.” Waverly twirled to emphasise the point, which did nothing other than allow Nicole to take in just how  _ low  _ those sweats were hanging. This girl was going to be the death of her. 

“I’ve got a feeling I’m never going to be safe around you Waves.” Nicole smiled as the younger girl sauntered towards her with an exaggerated sway to her hips. Waverly’s arms wrapped around her neck as Nicole’s, as though bound now by an unseen force, found the small of her back. 

Their lips met again, tender and wanton as the very air around them shifted and melted until nothing else existed other than them. Like the only thing grounding them to this moment was each other. 

“It’s a yes by the way.” Waverly said as they pulled apart just enough to lean their foreheads together. Nicole frowned in question.

“To you asking me out on a date. It’s a yes.” Waverly added as her fingertips played with the baby hairs at the back of Nicole’s neck. Still only towel dry, she shuddered at the feeling. 

“Well I would hope so Miss Earp. Shall we say next weekend? Although I would like nothing more than to take you out tonight, what I have in mind needs planning. And as you know, planning takes time.” Waverly rolled her eyes at Nicole’s words but nodded in agreement nonetheless. 

“Are you going to give me a hint? You know I hate surprises.” Waverly’s expression turned coy, her eyelashes fluttering which Nicole just knew was on purpose. 

“Well I guess you’re just gonna have to hate me for a week then. But I’ll say this. You might want to dust off that black dress of yours you’ve been in need of an excuse to wear.” Nicole wasn’t a hundred percent certain what their date was going to entail, but getting Waverly in that dress was top of the list. 

“I know you probably have a bit of money right now, but you don’t have to go spending it on a date with me. Your father was right when he said Gran paid a lot for my tuition…” Nicole flinched at the mention of her father but was reaching forward to pull Waverly into her arms. It was clear that the venom he had spouted had an effect on the younger girl. 

The way Waverly’s hands fisted in the back of her shirt was almost fragile. She rested her chin on Waverly’s head and moved her hands gently up and down the brunette’s sides. Pausing to squeeze softly every few seconds to reassure her that she was there. 

“Now you listen to me okay. You did more for Gran than my father ever has. Hell, I’m still dealing with the fact that for the later years of her life you were more a granddaughter to her than I was. She paid for your tuition because she wanted to, you know as well as I do that Haught’s don’t do things unless they want to. She loved you Waves. And as for me, well, I like that I can spoil you. Let me? Please?” Nicole’s voice was soft, tears were gathering at the corners of her eyes with the emotion thick on her tongue as she spoke. 

“I was saving to pay her back. I wanted to, I mean, she was nearly eighty, a hundred thousand dollars was probably almost her entire life savings. I just…” Waverly’s grief got the better of her and a sob fell from her lips. Nicole only held her tighter. A hundred grand would have sounded like a lot to her a couple of weeks ago, now she knew it was merely a drop in the ocean compared to just how much money her Gran had had. 

“Come with me.” Nicole removed herself from Waverly’s grip and pulled her through the house until they stood at the door to the garage. She turned the key, walked through and flicked the lights on to illuminate the scene in front of them. Waverly was standing just through the doorway and as Nicole glanced back at her, the look of confusion was clear. 

“Ferrari Daytona 1972, currently worth around seven hundred thousand dollars.” Nicole pointed at the glistening cherry red sports car and smiled as Waverly’s eyes widened. 

“Aston Martin DB4 Vantage 1963, you’re looking at nearly eight hundred and fifty thousand for this one.” The slate grey hardtop coupe was waxed to perfection, Nicole had ensured as much herself a few days ago. The chrome rims were almost of mirror quality. 

“And my personal favourite, Porsche 911 turbo 1989. Two hundred thousand dollars without the custom fender and paint job.” The royal blue and white car was slightly smaller and much cheaper than the other two but would have a special place in her heart. Gran had driven it to her graduation, over seven hours of highways, so they could celebrate. She’d been allowed to drive it twice but the image of a seventy five year old woman behind the wheel of a classic sports car was wonderful. Eccentric as all hell. But wonderful. 

“They’re beautiful Nicky, but seeing as the exhaust is about to fall off my jeep I’m a little confused and a little jealous as to why we’re in here.” Nicole couldn’t hold in her laughter, she knew it was a bit of a far fetched way to make her point but Waverly was adorable when she was confused. Which didn’t happen often.

“Firstly, I can fix your jeep for you if you want. But the point is, Waves, you’re surrounded by nearly two million dollars worth of car. This house could go on the market for a million and someone would snap it up as a bargain. Do you have any idea just how much money Gran had?” Nicole had walked back to where Waverly stood, eyes still wide as she started to understand just what Nicole was getting at. 

“Maybe slightly more than I thought?” Waverly shrugged and Nicole placed both her hands on the younger girl's cheeks, thumbs rubbing over her jawline. 

“Waves, I inherited around fifteen million dollars.” If Nicole’s hands weren’t cupping Waverly’s face her jaw would have hit the floor. “And whilst I know a hundred grand is a lot of money, it wouldn’t have put a dent in Gran’s finances. So please, let that be her gift to you.” Nicole lent forwards and kissed those soft lips, largely because she wanted to, but also to stop any rebuttal Waverly had to give. 

Feeling the younger girl give into the kiss Nicole pulled away with a grin. 

“Now, can we please go and cuddle on the couch and watch that documentary on serial killers you were talking about?” Waverly lent up and gave Nicole another chaste kiss before intertwining their fingers and practically pulling Nicole back out of the garage. 

It didn’t take long for them to get comfortable in front of the TV. Waverly all but buried in Nicole’s side. The only way she could have got any closer would have been to actually get  _ in  _ Nicole’s pocket. 

“I never asked her for the money you know. We spoke about me losing my scholarship because the school figured out the homestead had been left to me and Wynonna. I didn’t realise it counted as capital so my application for the scholarship was deemed null and void. I had a panic attack in her kitchen because I didn’t know what I was going to do. Whilst I was packing up my dorm room I got a call from the Dean saying my tuition, accommodation and all the books I was going to need for the next three years had been paid in full.” Waverly looked up at Nicole then, who simply nodded for the younger girl to continue, knowing there was probably more to the story. 

“I asked him how that had happened. He told me that an elderly lady who wished to remain anonymous to me had phoned and set up payment. The only information he had to give to me was that she had told him  _ that girl is going to make a difference one day. She deserves this _ . No one had ever believed in me like that before.” Waverly’s eyes were full of unshed tears, Nicole knew hers were exactly the same. 

“It didn’t take me long to figure out who had done it. When I came over here to speak with her, she told me she was dying. Told me that she could help so she did and that if I ever spoke of it to her again she wouldn’t make me anymore vegan cupcakes.” Nicole let out a half chuckle, half sob as Waverly cuddled impossibly closer. 

“I miss her Nicky.” The tears in Nicole’s eyes were now free falling. But she held Waverly close and they cried together. 

“She told me to take care of you.” Once Nicole felt as though she had control over her emotions she spoke softly into Waverly’s hair. The younger girl looked up, face red and puffy, tilting her head to one side in question.

“In a note she left with the solicitor, she told me to look after you. Making the decision to stay wasn’t easy for me, but something in my gut told me I needed to. That this was right where I was supposed to be. I guess what I’m trying to say is…” Nicole ran her hand nervously through the back of her hair, trying to find the words to say. There were three little ones she knew it was far too soon to use even if she was certain that’s how she was feeling. 

“I...taking care of you comes as natural to me as breathing. And as long as you want me, I will be by your side.” Waverly sniffled at Nicole’s admission before reaching up to tuck a stray strand of red hair behind her ear. Her hand then lingering on Nicole’s cheek, glorious green eyes gazing into brown ones, Waverly moved forward and encased Nicole’s lips with her own. 

The emotion in that kiss was palpable and Nicole sighed into the younger girl. Tongues found each other and Nicole wasn’t ashamed of how needy her reaction was to Waverly’s touch. Almost as if she had been starving for it. 

“I definitely didn’t think we would be spending the evening like this when I woke up this morning.” Waverly emphasised her point by running her finger across Nicole’s neck, dipping down just below her shirt. 

“Cuddled on the couch crying or with your tongue in my mouth?” Nicole questioned with a grin that earned her a slap to the arm and a roll of the brunette’s eyes. 

“Crude! But kind of both. I never thought we’d be in this position, ya know, sharing more than just words.” Waverly pecked her once more on the lips before snuggling back into her side as Nicole’s hand rubbed circles on the younger girls back. 

“To be fair the only thing I thought we would be sharing was a take out. One that I believe  _ you  _ are paying for Waves. I can’t believe we had our first kiss today but you’ve already seen me in my boxers!” Nicole knew it was a lie, of course she had hoped that something would happen between them. But she had been too damn scared of her own heart to make the first move. Thank goodness for Waverly’s bravery getting them to where they were. 

Waverly who simply laughed before removing herself from Nicole’s arms, walking over to the drawer where she just  _ knew  _ the menus were kept, before handing them and the house phone to Nicole. 

Looking up at the brunette with a smile Nicole still couldn’t quite believe her luck. But one thing was an absolute certainty, she was going to plan the best damn first date ever. Because Waverly deserved the world and she was going to do her utmost to show her that. 


	9. Too Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week in the life of Waverly Earp - who has just kissed her childhood best friend and crush. We get to see just how much of a hopelessly romantic gay mess Nicole really is. 
> 
> Spoiler - Nicole is quite possibly the biggest hopeless romantic ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn't planned for this chapter - but when I sat down to write my muse decided that there needed to be a 'Waverly Interlude' before they get around to their first date. And when my muse gets an idea she is not one to be ignored. 
> 
> As always I have to thank dreamwalking78 and revenantearp without whom this story would still be something sat on a google docs drive gathering 'dust' 
> 
> Enjoy...

**_Monday_ **

It wasn’t that Waverly was disappointed with how the weekend had panned out. How could she be when she and Nicole finally shared their first kiss. Followed quickly by their second, third, fourth...well you get the idea. And she couldn’t even be mad at Nicole for wanting to do this the  _ right  _ way. It was more that she was now a ball of pent up sexual frustration, sitting in a classroom, about to teach sophomores about colonisation. 

She was distracted to say the least, her very soul was aching with  _ need _ . A need to be touched and touch, a desire to take and be taken. For red hair ticking her thighs as Nicole’s tongue devoured her. 

“Uh, Miss Earp?” Waverly startled and looked out upon a sea of expectant faces. Shit. 

As she stood at the white board, trying more than she had ever had to try to be enthusiastic about teaching, she felt her phone vibrate in her back pocket. She’d never been one for breaking rules or doing anything other than what was expected of her. But where Nicole was concerned, she found herself to be growing into a bit of a rebel who went after what she wanted. Kids texted in her class all the time, what did it matter if she did so too. 

**NH - Are you tired? Because you’ve been running through my mind all night ;) xxx**

After replying with an appropriately large amount of eye roll emojis Waverly attempted to further distract herself from all things Nicole Haught. 

This worked well until her afternoon class. Usually her class of seniors worked quietly and diligently however with the pep rally and basketball playoffs arriving at the end of the week, everyone was more distracted than usual. 

“Put the ball down Blake or I’ll have to take it off of you.” Waverly had moved through the realms of sexually frustrated to sheer annoyance that her senior class were not paying any attention during the most important year of their lives to date. 

“I’d let you play with my balls any day Miss.” His comment had the class erupting in laughter. Waverly took a deep breath and was about to wipe the smug grin well and truly off of his face when her classroom door opened. 

Jeremy, the administration assistant and one of Waverly’s best friends just stood there looking slightly sheepish. 

“Uh, sorry to interrupt Wave...I mean um, Miss Earp. But this was delivered for you.” He held out a white box wrapped with a gold ribbon before quickly exiting the room and shutting the door behind him. Waverly gingerly placed the box on her desk before turning her attention back to the now very intrigued looking group of seniors. 

“Come on Miss, that looks fancy, ya gotta open it!” Heather’s comment was met with agreement in the form of whooping and hollering from her classmates. Waverly rolled her eyes at their enthusiasm, however she was curious as to the contents of this mysterious package. 

“If I do this, I get your undivided attention for the rest of class. Deal?” There was an almost Mexican wave of nods in response so she turned and pulled at the ribbon. 

The first thing Waverly saw after removing the lid was an envelope, underneath that appeared to be a white silk dressing gown edged in a gold trim and matching slippers. Waverly was more than a little confused so she slipped the folded piece of paper out of the envelope in the hope that would have answers. 

_ Waves,  _

_ Mondays - am I right?  _

_ You spend so much time doing things for other people I wanted you to have a chance to relax. A car will pick you and Wynonna up from the Homestead this evening at 6pm. You have a spa evening and meal all set up, you’ll have full use of the facilities, dedicated wait staff and a massage at 7:30pm. The car will take you home at 9:30pm so you can get your beauty sleep. Not that you need it.  _

_ Yours _

_ Nicky _

_ P.S Wynonna knows already.  _

Waverly was absolutely gobsmacked, of course this would be from Nicole. Her thoughtful, kind, caring, sexy as all hell maybe kinda girlfriend. 

“Come on Miss, don’t leave us hanging!” Blake shouted across the classroom, she looked up only slightly glaring at him, at least he had put the basketball down. 

“I am being treated to an all expenses paid trip to Luxor Spa tonight.” It was quite incredible how quickly all the girls gasped and all the boys looked thoroughly disinterested. 

“Now, let’s get back to the colonisation of eighteenth century Europe shall we?” Waverly couldn’t hide the excitement in her voice if she tried. 

**_Tuesday_ **

Waverly had never been so relaxed walking into school. Her muscles felt like jelly, her skin was unbelievably soft and her mind was cleansed. The spa had been incredible, the massage was otherworldly and the salt scrub had left her entire body tingling. 

The only ache remaining was the one coiled low in her belly, the one that had been persistent since she had taken the plunge and kissed Nicole. It had only been heightened with their late night facetime call to say their good nights. She was in deep and she knew it. The butterflies in her stomach were the size of elephants whenever Nicole’s name was even mentioned, which Wynonna made sure happened at every available opportunity. 

Waverly strolled towards her classroom, a smile permanently imprinted on her face, thinking of how to say thank you to Nicole for being so thoughtful. Can’t go wrong with skimpy black lace right? 

Her grin faltered slightly however when she noted that her classroom door was unlocked. She was certain she had locked it when she had left the previous evening and the cleaners weren’t due until Thursday. Slowly she stepped through the doorway and glanced around, noticing nothing untoward until she got closer to her desk. 

Another, much smaller, white box with the same gold ribbon sat upon her desk. Next to it was a to-go coffee cup with another envelope resting against it. Waverly took the coffee cup in hand, noticing that it was still steaming hot and chanced a sip. Vanilla soy latte with a dash of cinnamon, her favourite. Once again, inside the envelope was a note. 

_ Gran’s recipe, although I probably didn’t do them justice. I know you have a free period first thing and I know you plan to spend it grading those assignments so figured you could use a pick me up.  _

_ Oh, and a little distraction if you get too bored.  _

_ I know a bank where the wild thyme blows, _

_ Where oxlips and the nodding violet grows, _

_ Quite over-canopied with luscious woodbine, _

_ With sweet musk-roses and with eglantine: _

_ There sleeps Titania sometime of the night,  _

_ Lulled in these flowers with dances and delight. _

_ Yours _

_ Nicole _

Waverly shook her head in disbelief before undoing the ribbon and peeking inside the box. Two, individually wrapped cupcakes with blue frosting that melted her heart. They looked identical to the ones Nicole’s Gran he made for her when she had spoken to her of her choice to go vegan. 

She knew where the quote was from, of course she did. A Midsummer Night's Dream was one of her favourite Shakespeare plays. So Waverly wasn’t altogether surprised that tucked underneath the sweet treats was a copy of it. 

A memory of her childhood flashed before her eyes, sprawled out on the couch at the Homestead. Her head was cradled in Nicole’s lap as she read from the tattered library copy of the play. 

Nicole was listening intently, soft brown eyes staring down at her in wonder as she recited the words. They had both laughed at her horrendous attempt at a posh English accent. But the way Nicole had  _ listened _ to her, had absorbed every sentence, even if Waverly had to explain most of it. That was the first time she could remember ever being seen, able to be her true self without risk of repercussions. 

As Waverly looked closer at the copy in her hands now she noticed the similarities. The worn edges, the slight discolouration of the pages and as she opened the front cover with care she understood why. 

There was the library stamp, her own name standing proud a number of times. She ran her fingertips over the pages and smiled, the fact that Nicole had remembered this was unbelievably touching. 

**WE - Now where on earth did you find this? Xxx**

**NH - I may have spent yesterday in the library archives after flirting with Mrs Millar the librarian to let me in. I still have cobwebs in my hair. Xxx**

Waverly laughed. Mrs Millar was in her late sixties and happily married but the image of Nicole flashing those dimples and natural charm at her was hilarious. 

**WE - You’re too sweet. I can’t believe you remembered this Nicky. Xxx**

**NH - How could I forget? You were so happy you’d managed to teach me something. Your smile was so big that day. Xxx**

Waverly was almost overcome with emotion, she felt the tears before she knew she was crying. Happy tears of course. She knew Nicole was one of the kindest, most caring people, but being on the receiving end of such affection was new to her. It made her heart swell, three little words closer to the surface and in such a way that they had never been before. It scared her, but it also felt  _ right.  _

**WE - You can’t talk like that when you’re not close enough for me to kiss you. Xxx**

**NH - Sorry baby. We’ll FaceTime tonight I promise. But right now I have to see the proverbial man about a proverbial dog. Xxx**

_ Baby.  _ Waverly had been called that before, but never had it fluttered through her body in quite a way. Never had it set all of her nerve endings on fire and Nicole hadn’t even  _ said  _ it. 

**_Wednesday_ **

Waverly was tired. Despite Nicole’s insistence that she went to sleep she had kept the redhead on a FaceTime call until one in the morning. So it was no surprise she was a little cranky when her alarm blared at just gone five. 

After a shower and a much needed coffee she grabbed her bag and was out the door silently cursing the early morning club. At least she would be done by noon and could come home for a well deserved nap. 

Waverly threw her bags into the passenger side and as quickly as her sleep deprived brain allowed her to move, hopped up into the driver's seat. She fumbled only slightly when putting her key in the ignition and checked her mirrors thoroughly, as always. 

She didn’t notice the white envelope taped to her steering wheel until her hands were firmly at ten to two. She looked at it confused for a moment before the smile crept onto her face, her name was embossed in gold. 

_ F.A.O Miss Waverly Earp _

_ Please be advised that breakfast club will be held in the school gymnasium this morning. Students will be directed there on arrival.  _

_ Yours _

_ Miss Nicole Haught  _

Waverly’s mood changed instantaneously, she was still tired, but now full of anticipation for what was waiting for her at school. Glancing a look at the time, she still had a few minutes before she absolutely needed to be on the road. 

**WE - What did you do? Xxx**

**NH - Get your sexy ass to work and you’ll see ;) xxx**

So Waverly did just that. The drive felt longer than usual despite her keeping a steady pace ten kilometres an hour above the speed limit. When she pulled her jeep into the designated parking space she took a cursory look around. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary so she grabbed her bags and made her way as quickly as possible to the gym. 

“Ah, Waverly, what an absolutely wonderful morning. I hope you’re as excited about this as I am.” Principal Lucado’s voice made her jump, but she was unusually chipper and seemed to know what was happening. 

“I actually don’t know what’s going on.” Waverly admitted, now finding herself nervous. Whatever it was Nicole had orchestrated was clearly magnanimous enough to get the stoic figure of her principal in a good mood. 

“We received a very generous donation yesterday that will undoubtedly increase morale here at Purgatory High. Especially for the children who have to be here two hours before the school day begins.” And with that she was off, leaving Waverly with little option other than to follow. 

When she stepped through the door she gasped. On the far wall in front of her, opposite the bleachers stood a massive inflatable screen. It was so large it took up nearly fifty percent of the wall space. She remembered one of the first conversations she had with Nicole. Where she had explained how bad she felt that the kids who needed to be in school early were often sandwiched in a classroom watching an ‘educational’ film on a small tv. About how she had tried to persuade Lucado to invest in a projector screen for the hall, even trying to suggest they could use it for the sports teams to watch reruns of games for tactical advantage. Knowing she wouldn’t get anywhere without the added sway that would give to her suggestion.

She had been shot down, told that there were more important things for the school’s budget to be spent on. Who gave a shit about the happiness of the thirty to forty children that often ended up restless during the day as they had to spend two hours longer in school than their peers. No one it had seemed, apart from her. 

“Isn’t it fabulous. It even has a built in internet connection so those who can’t travel to away games can watch and support the school from here. This is going to do wonders for the school as a community.” Waverly resisted the urge to roll her eyes. 

“It’s definitely something.” Waverly deadpanned as she heard some of the children arriving and excitedly shuffling over towards the screen. 

“And the donation was made with one simple request. That a particular film be shown the morning of it being set up. It’s not to my particular tastes, but for a fifty thousand dollar set up I certainly wasn’t arguing.” Waverly eyes nearly bugged out of her own head. Sure, Nicole hadn’t spent that much money solely on her, it had been a generous gift that was going to impact a lot of children. But it was a generous gift made  _ because  _ of her and it was a lot of fucking money. 

“What film?” Waverly asked, watching as the logos started to appear on screen causing the kids gathered in the gym to silence immediately. As soon as she heard the music start she realised she didn’t need to ask. 

“Well whoever donated this clearly had a sense of humour because this morning we will be watching The Breakfast Club.” As Lucado responded, Waverly felt her phone buzz in her back pocket. 

**NH - “I don’t have to run away and live on the streets. I can run away and go to the ocean, I can go to the country, I can go to the mountains.” I ran away Waves...but I am so so glad that when I came back. I stayed <3 **

Not for the first time since Nicole had reappeared in her life, Waverly felt her heart jump. 

**_Thursday_ **

It had been one of those days. There had been a disruptive student in every single one of Waverly’s classes. She had given out three detentions, something she tries so very hard to avoid and had to send one of her seniors to the principal's office. Even listening to her favourite “fuck you” playlist on the way home hadn’t lightened her mood. Probably because her exhaust had gotten so bad she could barely hear the music over it’s tinny roar.

She wanted a shower, a drink and to hear Nicole’s voice. Waverly hadn’t heard much from the redhead all day, a sporadic text here and there, which was unusual. And of course she would be largely unresponsive on a day when Waverly needed her the most. She groaned as she shut off the engine and rested her head on the steering wheel. Praying to whatever higher power listening that Nicole was waiting in her bedroom, preferably naked. 

Knowing that almost definitely wasn’t going to happen, she dragged herself out of the jeep and made her way towards the porch. 

As soon as she saw the three white boxes held shut with gold ribbons she smiled. They were stacked on top of each other with the largest at the bottom. Nicole had done something for her everyday so far this week so she really wasn’t sure why she was surprised. 

Waverly put her school stuff just inside the door and took the gifts up to her room. She untucked the envelope from underneath the bow on the largest box and began to read. 

_ Waves,  _

_ I know I all but demanded you wear that little black dress. Truth is, you’ll look stunning in whatever you decide to wear on Saturday. But if you should decide to give the LBD the outing it deserves, you may find use for these.  _

_ I took a chance with one and the others were decided based on Wynonna’s guidance. (It took me buying her pizza, donuts and a damn expensive bottle of whiskey to persuade her to help - so hopefully that pays off!)  _

_ Biggest isn’t always best, so I’m trusting you to work from large to little here. But as always no pressure, if this isn’t for you I still have receipts.  _

_ Yours _

_ Nicole _

Waverly wasn’t entirely sure why her hands shook as she reached for the largest box. Maybe it was knowing that Wynonna had a hand in whatever she was about to uncover. 

Taking off the lid she immediately noticed tissue paper, removing that she was left looking at the most exquisite pair of heels she had ever seen. The label read Christian Louboutin so Waverly instantly knew they were worth a small fortune. She took one of the shoes out of the box, the heel was around four and a half inches and they were made of faux leather. The soles were a vibrant scarlet red and they had an open toe. Waverly stood and slipped them on, for such a high heel they were exceptionally comfortable. But she supposed that for the price Nicole paid for them, they should be. 

Once she had carefully wrapped the shoes back in the box she moved onto the next. Again, there was more tissue paper and beneath it this time was a clutch bag. The label read  _ Labante London  _ and proudly stated the fact that they were PETA approved products. The clutch was almost entirely black with the exception of red stitching and two gold letter L’s on the clasp. It really was beautiful. 

The third box was significantly smaller and cylindrical where the others had been square. Although there appeared to be a theme Waverly was utterly confused, she had the dress and now the shoes and bag. There wasn’t anything else she could think of. 

There was a label on the box this time, tucked just below the bow. 

_ This was my gamble. I hope it paid off. N xx _

Any questions Waverly had were immediately answered as she undid the ribbon. The sides of the box fell away revealing a watch clasped around a small cushion. She gasped audibly and even though there was no one there to hear her, her hand shot to cover her own mouth. 

The gold band glistened in the sunlight still peeking through her window. The dial was chronograph in design and had a pearlescent shine to it. Her hands were now shaking again as she took off the watch she was wearing and replaced it with the new addition. The slight tan of her skin made the gold pop even more. 

**WE - Nicky, this is too much! Xxx**

**NH - Not a thing when it comes to you Waves. And if you think this is too much I hate to think what you’re going to say tomorrow. Xxx**

Waverly just stared at her phone. She wasn’t an expert in designer brands but she knew the collection in front of her was worth more than a thousand dollars. So to know that Nicole had something even more extravagant planned for the next day was...overwhelming. 

**NH - I know the watch you usually wear is stuck at five minutes to twelve. And the idea of you in those heels is definitely a benefit for me. If it makes you feel any better I spent nearly as much on the whiskey for Wynonna xxx**

Waverly wasn’t sure whether that did indeed make her feel better or make her want to slap Wynonna silly for taking advantage. Maybe a bit of both. 

**_Friday_ **

One of the main reasons Waverly didn’t like handing out detentions was being still stuck in her stuffy classroom at nearly five o’clock. She rolled her shoulders and rubbed at the back of her neck. It wasn’t stiff, she was just irritated. Irritated that she was here instead of at home preparing herself for her day into night date with Nicole. 

All she knew was that Nicole was picking her up at noon and she needed to bring a change of clothing (the dress) for the evening. At least detention was nearing a close. The three students whose company she was currently sharing had settled quickly despite the pep rally that afternoon and had surprised her by actually getting on with their school work. 

The clock on the back wall appeared to be going in slow motion and by the time it had got to ten to five, she had had enough. 

“Alright, pack up and head home. Please don’t put us all through this again. I don’t like being here this late just as much as you guys.” Waverly waited whilst the kids packed up their things and trudged out of the door. 

She sighed, locked up behind herself and headed for the main doors. Giving the janitor a smile and wave as she did so. The sun was low in the sky but still bright enough that as soon as she was outside, she slipped on her sunglasses and started fumbling around in her purse for her keys. 

Waverly jumped and shrieked as she felt two arms wrap around her waist from behind. Quickly enveloped by the wondrous scents of vanilla and chamomile, she allowed herself to relax. 

“Hey baby.” Nicole’s voice tickled her neck and she felt her entire body ripple at the sensation. As she went to turn around she smiled at the thoughtfulness of Nicole taking her bag from her and slinging it over one of her own shoulders. 

“Well isn’t this a nice surprise.” Waverly crooned as she reached her hands around the older girl’s shoulders. Nicole hummed in response and Waverly lifted herself up onto her toes to place a chaste kiss on perfect lips. “You also definitely have to call me that again.” 

Waverly watched the movement of Nicole’s body as the taller girl stepped closer. So close their bodies melded together and she felt her own breath catch as Nicole ran the tip of her nose along the bridge of her own. 

“Baby…” Nicole all but whispered and Waverly found herself unable and unwilling to hold back the soft moan that fell from parted lips. And then Nicole kissed her with euphoric fever that stole the air from her lungs. The run of Nicole’s tongue along her bottom lip was almost  _ too _ much, her body alight with an intoxication she had never felt. 

“Ho...holy shit.” Waverly stuttered when they finally managed to pull away from each other. The warm air of their breaths still mingling together with the closeness of their lips. As if neither were willing to move further apart than necessary to breathe. 

“Mmhmmmm.” Nicole’s voice was deep, thick with her own desire and Waverly could feel the vibrations of the sound down to her core. 

“Not that I’m not enjoying this, but I’m sure you’re not here just to make out with me in the parking lot.” Waverly smiled up at Nicole and took a moment to study the wondrous depths the eyes of the girl in front of her held. Like someone had caught the sun and set it in amber. 

“I was actually just about to ask if you wanted to take this to the bleachers…” Waverly didn’t fight her reflex to swiftly slap Nicole on the shoulder. But the redhead just grinned that gloriously dimpled smile of hers and shook her head.

“I actually came to give you this.” Nicole held out her hand palm up and encased in that palm was a small white box. 

“No gold ribbon?” Waverly's voice was teasing but she caught the glint in Nicole’s eyes fade ever so slightly. The older girl was clearly nervous, a suspicion confirmed by a barely noticeable shuffle of feet. 

Waverly felt her own smile falter as she opened the box to find a golden keychain. The pendant attached to it was a feather almost identical to the one Nicole wore around her neck. 

“It’s beautiful Nicky but I don’t understand why you look so nervous giving me this.” Nicole met her eyes only briefly before picking up Waverly’s bags that had been resting on the floor by her feet. 

“You’ll see.” And with that Nicole took her hand, linking their fingers with a practised ease and started to walk them both in the direction of Waverly’s jeep.

Except, as Waverly noticed when she finally tore her glance away from Nicole’s worried expression, where her jeep should have been...was something else. She blinked once, then twice, then again for good measure, on the off chance her eyes were deceiving her. They weren’t. 

Sitting in her parking space was a brand new, cherry red, jeep. A much newer model of her own. She could feel her mouth opening and closing like some form of deranged goldfish as she searched for something to say. She wanted to tell Nicole off for one, for the sheer absurdity of such a gesture. But Waverly knew she couldn’t do that, not really. She just wasn’t used to being spoilt, having nice things bought for her but even then this was too much. 

“Before you say anything…” Waverly turned to look at Nicole who was fumbling the car key onto the gold chain. “...I need you to know that I was planning on doing this for you  _ before _ you kissed me. I knew your exhaust was shot, I heard it the first time you pulled away from the house. I started looking into options to get it fixed but realised the cost was more than the car was worth. So I came up with  _ this _ .” Waverly watched as Nicole took a steadying breath and played with her own necklace. 

“I wanted to do this for you as a thank you for putting your own life aside to help Gran and I would have done this regardless of what happened between us. Your jeep is back at the Homestead if you decide against keeping this one.” Waverly watched as Nicole took a steadying breath before she continued. “But for the record, I’m really hoping I haven’t fucked anything up and I was hoping you’d be my, kind of, girlfriend.” Nicole was still looking pointedly at her own shoes, still fiddling with the keychain in her hand. Waverly found the redhead’s chin with the tips of her fingers and lifted, encouragingly, until their eyes met. 

“Kind of?” Waverly questioned with a smirk and delighted in the way Nicole’s eyes lit up at the message behind her words. Honestly it was all too much and they would have to have a conversation later about Nicole spending so much money on her. But that  _ could _ be had later. She understood the situation for what it was, a gesture from a loving soul who was trying to show thanks. 

“Waverly...can we, I mean, will you be my girlfriend?” Waverly just nodded and pulled her  _ girlfriend _ in for a kiss. Barely a touch of lips before it was gone and she took the keys from Nicole’s hand. 

“That’s a yes by the way. Now, do you need me to give you a lift home?” Nicole grinned in response, a smile so pure Waverly knew she would never be able to get enough of it. 

“I’d like nothing more.” Waverly could almost feel the relief in Nicole’s voice. Could visibly see the older girl relax as she took her hand and pulled her towards the jeep. As long as Nicole knew the extravagant gifts weren’t necessary and as long as things like this didn’t happen too often, Waverly could deal with it. 

As she drove and Nicole sang at the top of her lungs to the music blaring out of the speakers Waverly knew. She was, and always had been, in love with Nicole Haught. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone still here reading this - thank you. You guys are awesome <3


	10. Finally Safe To Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Waverly embark on their first official date, things get a bit sweaty and Nicole learns what something new tastes like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are now officially on the home stretch with this story and what a ride it has been. My muse got carried away with their date so I felt the need to split it into two chapters. Welcome to "Part 1" :)
> 
> As always a huge thank you to dreamwalking78 and revenantearp for their exceptional beta skills. 
> 
> Enjoy...

It was no secret to those who knew her that Nicole was a puppet to her anxiety. There were days when the strings were pulled so tightly that she considered just getting out of bed an achievement. Thankfully those days were a lot fewer than they used to be. Now, whenever she felt anxious, she just kept herself busy. That is why she found herself up and vacuuming at five in the morning. Today was  _ the  _ day. 

Sure, Waverly had already agreed to being her girlfriend, so the pressure Nicole put on herself was lessened somewhat. But this was  _ Waverly _ and this was their first date and as such everything needed to be perfect. So when she was wrenched from sleep an hour previous, there was only one thing to do. Keep her mind busy so it didn’t run away with her overthinking every minute detail of the day ahead. 

So she cleaned. Then packed. Then unpacked and packed again just in case she’d missed something. Scowling at the time on her phone as she checked to find it was still very, very early. 

Nicole huffed to herself, ran her hands through her hair and surveyed the results of her early morning start. When she was positive everything was spotless and she had indeed packed for every eventuality her imagination could muster, she made coffee. Knowing that she had at least three hours before she needed to leave and that the sun would shortly be rising over the hills Nicole grabbed her pastels and headed out the back door. 

She set up her easel with a practiced ease and took a sip of her coffee as she waited for the sun. It wasn’t a long wait until the sky began illuminating a vibrant deep orange. Bleaching into the dark indigo of night bringing the day’s first whisper of life. The landscape was serene, bird’s made their presence known in a melodious symphony around her as she captured the break of dawn on canvas. 

Painting a sunrise was risky, not running with scissors level risky, but the subtle changes in colour meant limited time to work with. Nicole’s fluid movements made it appear effortless, not that anyone was watching, but it was as if the colours flowed from her fingertips. She was in a world all her own, able to momentarily forget the storm of nerves rattling around inside her. Momentarily being the apt word as her reverie was broken with her phone vibrating in her pocket signalling an incoming call.

“Hello?” Nicole frowned as she spoke, no caller ID was never a good sign. 

“Haught Shit, as  _ absolutely ecstatic  _ as I am that you and Baby Girl sorted your shit out and are actually going on a date. I’m about ten seconds away from stabbing her right in her cute little butt with a tranquiliser dart.” The teasing tone of Wynonna’s voice eased any worry Nicole had started to feel. Kind of. 

“Wynonna?” She didn’t need to question who was on the other end of the line, the nicknames had been clue enough, but she couldn’t help her slight confusion.

“I know. I’m as surprised as you are that I’m awake. Before noon. On a Saturday. But seriously, if you don’t give Waves at least some clue as to what to wear for your day date, I’m going to tranq her and then pay you a little visit.” Nicole didn’t have a chance to respond before she heard the muffled sounds of the phone being passed. 

“Nicky?” Waverly’s voice betrayed how flustered she must have been, the subtle shake and higher intonation were giving her away.

“Hey baby. What are you so worried about huh?” Nicole heard a slight huff, hopefully a sign of the younger girl’s nerves starting to deflate. 

“This is just really important to me Nicky. And as much as I love that you want to surprise me, I’m panicking a teeny tiny little bit about what to wear. And Wynonna got all mad because I  _ may  _ have fallen into my closet trying to reach a pair of jeans.” Nicole could almost see Waverly’s adorable pout as she spoke and couldn’t help the smile that brought to her own lips. 

“I told you Waves, something comfortable to begin with because we’ve got a bit of a drive. You’ll need athletic gear for part one and then something elegant and sexy for tonight.” Nicole had gone through this with Waverly the night previous, knowing that although the younger girl liked surprises she wasn’t all that keen on not being able to plan effectively. 

Nicole waited for a response, secretly relieved that she wasn’t the only one wracked with nerves over today. The fact that Waverly was feeling it too only showed how much they both wanted this to be special. 

“Baby?” Although Nicole was maybe a little bit happy that the younger girl was panicking just as much as her, she was also concerned at the lack of reply. 

“I’m here. Sorry I was just making sure I had packed something  _ very  _ important.” Waverly’s voice had changed, once laced with apprehension, now deeper and amorous. Nicole swallowed audibly, hoping the younger girl didn’t hear it. 

“Oh yeah? And what might that be?” Nicole questioned, hoping the sudden dryness in the back of her throat wasn’t too pronounced. 

“Oh no Nicky. You get to have your secrets and I get to have mine.” Nicole suspected as much, but the giggle accompanying Waverly’s words was worth her asking the question.

“Fair enough. You feel better?” Waverly just hummed in response. And if that wasn’t one of the sexiest noises Nicole had ever heard.

“And I take it from the lack of swearing Wynonna has managed to get back to her beauty sleep.” Another hum, but it was clear that there was a smile now imprinted on the brunette’s face. 

“Then my work here is done. I’ll see you in a couple of hours okay?” Excitement was now taking precedence, Nicole hadn’t realised that although she had helped Waverly with her worry, just hearing the younger girl’s voice had sated her own. 

“I can’t wait. Bye Nicky.” 

“Bye baby.” Once the call hung up Nicole packed her art away, she had captured the important details and could finesse it later. Now, she had to get ready. 

As it turns out driving a thirty five foot RV was easier than it looked. Driving a thirty five foot RV down the long bumpy driveway to the Earp Homestead, not so much. But Nicole made it in one piece, precisely seven minutes early. 

The decision to buy the luxury motor home had been an easy one, even if Purgatory was her home now, she still wanted to travel. Having what amounted to a hotel suite on wheels was going to make that feat a lot easier. 

Nicole had decided that her date with Waverly would be the perfect excuse to put it to use. It would give them the privacy and space needed to get ready for the evening portion of their date without all of the pressure and assumptions that would be made if Nicole had booked a hotel for the night. Besides,  _ if  _ the night ended up with Waverly naked and horizontal beneath her, Nicole didn’t want it to happen somewhere as impersonal as a hotel. Even a five star one. 

As she pulled up beside Waverly’s new jeep she sounded the horn. The noise pierced through the quiet surroundings and before she knew what was happening both Earps were standing on the porch, mouths gaping. 

“Just when I thought you couldn’t get more gay Haught Potato. You haven’t been on a first date yet and you’re already trying to U-haul.” Wynonna quipped as Nicole was stepping down from the drivers side door. Waverly gave her sister a playful slap to the shoulder before walking to greet the redhead. Nicole grinned as Waverly’s arms made their way around her neck before leaning down and giving the younger girl a kiss meant to be chaste. When she felt Waverly’s tongue flick over her bottom lip she knew she was done for. 

“Ok, you guys do all that. Pretty sure there’s some bacon in the fridge with my name all over it. GROSS BY THE WAY!” Wynonna shouted at the pair before disappearing back into the safety of the homestead. Nicole chuckled against Waverly’s lips, kissing her again and pulling her close. 

“So are you going to tell me why you showed up in  _ this _ ?” Waverly questioned once they had finally detached their lips from each other. 

“I’ve always wanted to go on a road trip someday and something like this made sense. I also maybe kinda sort of didn’t want to get a hotel room for us for tonight because the last surprise is back home.” Nicole knew she was rambling but the quirk in Waverly’s eyebrow was making it almost impossible for her to stop talking. 

“Of course, if you’d rather a hotel we can do that instead, I just didn’t want to assume that we’d spend the night together and…” Nicole’s words were finally brought to a halt by a kiss so full of desire it took her a second to respond. Her lips melting fully into Waverly’s. 

“You’re cute when you babble. Nicky, I wanted you... _ all  _ of you last week. Nothing has changed. But your chivalrous self wanted to take things slow and you were right. So can we please just enjoy our day and let instinct lead us?” The tilt of Waverly’s head and the shine in her eyes was breathtaking and Nicole just nodded dumbly in response. She dropped a soft kiss to the younger girl’s forehead and quickly slapped her on the ass as she moved to get her bags. 

To begin with the drive was quiet, largely because Waverly was giving herself the guided tour of the RV. Which meant Nicole was driving with as much care as possible, her precious cargo wasn’t currently wearing a seatbelt. Eventually the brunette returned to the front bench seat and plugged her phone into the speaker system. 

Nicole didn’t recognise the song, a slow melodious acoustic guitar being played to a delicate rhythm. Usually when she was driving she insisted that she was in control of the music...but then Waverly started to sing. 

_ Your eyes, so crystal green _

_ Sour apple baby, but you taste so sweet _

_ You got hips like Jagger and two left feet _

_ And I wonder if you'd like to meet _

Nicole needed to keep her eyes on the road but the urge to glance at the girl beside her was too great. Waverly was swaying gently, eyes closed, lips moving with an effortless grace as they wrapped around every word. And her voice, heavenly, wasn't good enough to describe it. A siren’s song, something so pure and exquisite it carried Nicole to a whole other world. 

_ Oh, we're dancing in my living room _

_ And up come my fists _

_ And I say, "I'm only playing" _

_ But the truth is this _

_ That I've never seen a mouth _

_ That I would kill to kiss _

_ And I'm terrified, but I can't resist _

Nicole knew music. Her eclectic tastes had opened many a new horizon for exploration of sound. Songs that made her cry, some made her smile, many made her scream out the lyrics like a banshee. But there were few that made her just stop and  _ listen.  _

_ Beautiful stranger _

_ Here you are in my arms and I know _

_ That beautiful strangers _

_ Only come along to do me wrong _

_ And I hope, beautiful stranger _

_ Here you are in my arms _

_ But I think it's finally _

_ Finally, finally, finally, finally safe _

_ For me to fall _

Nicole took another quick glance to her side and found Waverly looking at her. A sparkle in knowing green eyes suggested every word she sang was for Nicole and Nicole alone. As the melody wound to a close the redhead kept her attention on the road, feeling the prickle of tears threatening to fall. Her body so overwhelmed with emotion it burst forth without warning. She rubbed pointlessly at her cheeks and felt Waverly slide closer on the bench seat until the sides of their bodies were touching. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you cry. That song just reminds me of us.” The way Waverly said ‘us’ caught Nicole’s breath in her throat. She was still finding it hard to believe that someone as perfect as Waverly had agreed to be with someone like her. 

“Tears of awe Waves. Your voice is breathtaking.” Nicole took one of her hands off the steering wheel to gently squeeze her girlfriend’s thigh. 

“You’re biased babe.” Waverly placed her own hand on top of the older girls and linked their fingers. Her thumb playing lightly over Nicole’s knuckles. 

“My glasses may be slightly rose tinted but I would never lie to you baby.” As much as she didn’t want to, Nicole brought her hand back to the wheel, needing to take the next turn off the highway. Waverly didn’t seem to mind, if the chaste kiss placed on the older girl’s cheek was anything to go by. 

“How much further anyway?” Waverly asked, leaning her head on Nicole’s shoulder. 

“About thirty minutes when we get off the main road. Plenty of time for you to sing something else?” Nicole grinned, hoping it helped persuade the brunette to grace her with that beautiful voice again. It did. 

As Nicole pulled the RV up to park she looked at Waverly, wondering whether she had any idea what was about to happen. Judging by the confusion painted across her face, Nicole could guess she hadn’t. 

“Nicky...I love nature as much if not more than the next person, but we’re in the middle of nowhere.” Waverly was looking at her now, those green eyes taking in the no doubt massive grin plastered on her face. 

“Come on, you’ll understand when we get there.” Nicole didn’t think her smile could get any bigger, but when Waverly rolled her eyes at the fact that she wasn’t giving anything away until the last possible second, it did just that. 

The redhead moved into the bedroom section of the RV and reached for her duffel bag of clothes. Feeling brazen and wanting to tease her girlfriend  _ just  _ a little, she reached down and pulled her tee off her body in one swift motion. Nicole knew Waverly had seen the action, the soft gasp told her as much. As she turned around, now wearing nothing other than her tight workout pants and a baby blue sports bra, she caught Waverly staring. 

“Distracted baby? If me just standing here like this is getting you hot under the collar then who knows what’s going to happen when this date  _ really _ gets going.” Nicole watched as the younger girl swallowed, knowing full well her teasing tone was having the desired effect. But when Waverly’s face turned from one of lust to that same cheeky smirk she had just before the garden hose incident, Nicole realised her mistake. 

She stood frozen and watched as Waverly got up and began removing her own blouse, undoing each button agonisingly slowly. Green eyes never left her own and she fought the urge to squirm under that piercing gaze. When Waverly’s top had been removed and tossed onto the small couch Nicole realised just how close the other girl had got to her. Close enough to just reach out and touch those defined abs. 

Nicole shook her head, trying to rid herself of the lustful fog that had descended in her brain. Surprisingly it worked, at least until Waverly’s hands moved to undo the button of her own jeans. Nicole’s tongue felt thick in her mouth, heavy with desire as the younger girl turned in front of her and bent over. That perfect perky ass pushing into her own groin as Waverly shed herself of the denim. Waverly was wearing wickedly short shorts, which was good for Nicole’s composure, but staring down at those effortlessly toned tanned thighs was borderline torture.

Nicole couldn’t have stopped the urgent response of her own body even if she had wanted to. She wrapped her arms tightly around Waverly’s waist, fingertips brushing over the soft skin and defined muscle of the younger girl’s stomach. And pulled. Her own breath left her lungs in a rush and Waverly sighed gently at the contact. The front of Nicole’s body now flush with Waverly’s back. 

Nicole dropped light kisses to the expanse of Waverly’s neck, stopping just shy of the brunette’s earlobe and relished in the subtle moan the action produced. Nicole was practically mewling when Waverly’s arms reached up and fingertips started grabbing at her hair to pull her closer. So she bit down lightly on the brunette’s pulse point. Her arms around Waverly’s waist holding tighter still as the younger girl’s back arched wondrously. 

“Now now Nicky…” Waverly’s voice was dripping with lust. “Don’t want you getting distracted.” That was when she pulled herself out of Nicole’s arms, the redhead growled at the loss of contact. A sound so primal the likes of which she had never made before. What was this girl doing to her? One look at Waverly’s cheeky grin and the wink she threw when Nicole met her gaze gave her the answer. 

“Tease.” The graveled tone to Nicole’s voice made the word a deep vibration rather than actual sound. “But you’re right, we gotta get going otherwise we’ll miss our slot.” By the time Nicole turned to grab two cold water bottles out of the fridge she was back in control of herself. Barely. 

Nicole knew the moment that Waverly finally figured out what the first part of their date was, thanks to the loud exlamation of “No fucking way!” once she saw the sign. 

_ ‘Rainbow Run - Obstacle Fun’ _

Waverly turned to look at Nicole, eyes wide, unadulterated joy shining through them.

“You mentioned you wanted to try an obstacle course one day. This one happens to involve coloured paint powder being thrown at you.” Nicole watched as Waverly bounced on the balls of her feet with excitement. 

“I can’t believe you remembered that, it was such a throwaway comment. You ready for me to kick your ass Haught.” Waverly was certainly a force to be reckoned with, but Nicole was in good shape, if the younger girl wanted to make this a competition then so be it. 

“Oh Waves, I love your confidence. But my ass will be all you can see because I’ll be that much further ahead. At least you’ll have a good view.” Nicole grinned as Waverly crossed her arms and took a step towards her in defiant challenge. 

“We’ll see Nicky. We’ll see.” Self-assured Waverly was undeniably sexy, which in itself was a problem but Nicole was never one to back down from provocation. 

They ended up in a group with eight other people, told to take everything at their own pace, this was supposed to be for fun. Not a race. One look at the concentration Waverly had on her face told Nicole that this was, actually, a race. The course was wide enough for each person to have a decent amount of room to themselves as they lined up at the start. 

Nicole got a good look at the first few obstacles, monkey bars leading to a rope climb and then onto a see-saw looking contraption. She was pumped and ready. Watching as Waverly jumped up and down on the spot a few times before shaking out her arms, she knew the younger girl was ready too. This was going to be interesting. 

The event organiser blew their whistle and Waverly and Nicole were off like a shot. Both girls flew through the monkey bars, thanks to Nicole’s sports history her upper arm strength was incredible. And Waverly, well, her arms were more defined than statues of Greek gods. The rope climb was much the same, they were keeping a good pace and were neck and neck. 

Nicole definitely didn’t squeal when the first cannon shot bright pink powder over the both of them as they reached the top of the rope. Waverly’s fabulous legs carried her like little pistons, pumping as she ran over the see-saw with an exceptional balance. Nicole fell off, twice and could only watch as the brunette laughed before bouncing over the large foam balls as if they were nothing. She took a deep breath, inhaled copious amounts of blue paint powder, coughed a bit and then concentrated. 

By the time Nicole had caught up to Waverly nearly ten minutes later the younger girl had just finished crossing the suspended rings which now stood in front of the redhead. She started swinging, her long arms making light work of the task as she watched Waverly size up her next obstacle. Nicole reached the end of the rings and stayed there, suspended solely on her right arm clutching the last hoop. 

“Well well well, what do we have here.” Nicole’s voice made Waverly turn, she took in the sight of her girlfriend, covered in a light sheen of sweat. The rainbow of paint powder was sticking to her skin. Nicole had never wondered what paint powder tasted like, until now. When Waverly’s eyes met hers the redhead took it upon herself to pull up into a one handed chin up, winking and flashing her dimpled grin.

“Still looking awful competitive for someone who has been eating my dust this entire course so far babe.” Waverly said in between trying to catch her breath. “Glad you managed to catch up though. I want to see the look on your face when I beat you.” Nicole plopped down off the ring as Waverly spoke and took a long look at their next challenge. 

“And you’re sounding awful cocky for such a tiny thing about to try and scale this big wall.” Nicole’s grin widened, knowing full well that the brunette had been sizing up the wall for a good minute or two before she got there. She took two  _ big  _ steps backwards and ran at the slope, pushing off with strong legs when the curve hit the wall and reached out her long arms. She grabbed hold of the ledge and kept her muscles tight as she pulled herself up. The motion of her body only stopped when she was knelt on one knee looking down at a rather flushed and exacerbated Waverly. 

“It’s okay baby, I’m sure if you stand there looking at it long enough you’ll grow the extra few inches you need.” Nicole winked again as she stood, waiting long enough to hear her girlfriend scoff to which she responded with a laugh before jogging on to the rest of the course. 

In all honesty Nicole wasn’t exactly surprised that by the time the last obstacle, a massive inflatable gauntlet, was in sight, she and Waverly were side by side again. Both now panting heavily, covered head to toe in a multitude of different colours. The level of sweat having passed ‘sexy shine’ to ‘absolute mess’ long ago. 

They kept an even pace, rushing under and jumping over the inflatable beams. Darting in and out of the slalom run before climbing up a massive pyramid. Nicole reached the top platform first and turned just in time to watch Waverly slip and slide right back to the bottom. She launched herself off the top, landing on a large air bag and could see the finish line about a hundred yards ahead. Looking over her shoulder Nicole saw that Waverly had reached the top of the pyramid. 

“Fudgenuggets!” Waverly exclaimed when she saw just how far ahead the redhead was. Nicole couldn’t help but laugh at her girlfriend's adorable pout as she climbed off the air mattress. 

“Why are you still standing here? You beat me. You won.” Waverly’s hands were on her hips, green eyes searching for an answer.

“I wanted to finish this the way we started it. Together.” Nicole held out her hand and when Waverly took it, she intertwined their fingers. They jogged towards the finish line but the redhead stopped just short and pulled Waverly into her body. Sweeping one arm around the younger girl’s shoulder and one behind her knees, lifting her bridal style and carrying her across the line. The brunette squealed and giggled, wrapping her arms around Nicole’s neck as they span together in triumph. 

“It was never about winning Waves. I think I’m starting to realise that success in life isn’t based on what you achieve...but who you have to share it with.” Nicole looked deeply into Waverly’s eyes as she spoke before leaning in and kissing her with reckless abandon. Nicole learnt that paint powder tastes chalky. Who knew. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've actually, accidentally, eaten paint powered - would not recommend, the moisture in your mouth turns it to a paste and yeah...it's not great! 
> 
> The song Waverly sings is "Finally/Beautiful Stranger" by Halsey. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed :)


	11. A Beautiful Destination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final part of the first date. We see how Nicole and Waverley's evening concludes and Nicole admits to telling a little white lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those eagle eyed readers you'll notice that I've had to (for reasons that will become clear) up the rating of this to explicit. 
> 
> This is, sort of, the last real chapter. Chapter 12 will be an epilogue just tying a few things together to bring the story to a close. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for the response to this story, you have no idea just how much it means to me, especially given how personal this was. 
> 
> dreamwalking78 and revenantearp - I couldn't have done this without you. 
> 
> Enjoy.....

Paint powder may taste like chalk and the description on the booking may have said it was water soluble but damn did it get everywhere. Nicole had let Waverly shower first, she wasn’t too confident that there would be enough hot water for them both and knew how easily the younger girl got cold. 

Waverly had suggested they could shower together with a tilt of her head and a coy smile. But Nicole held firm despite the ache between her thighs at the thought of Waverly naked and so very  _ wet.  _ So as much as Nicole was a little perturbed that the water was now running cold, it had its uses. 

Once she was as confident as she could be that there wasn’t any more paint in any more crevices, Nicole shut the water off and towel dried. The slightly heated tile beneath her feet made her thankful she’d sprung a little extra on solar power so they hadn’t needed to make a drive to a hook up point. 

“Babe I’m going to go put my makeup on in the cab, give you the bedroom to get ready okay?” Waverly shouted through from the other side of the sliding door. 

“Sure thing Waves. Car will be here in thirty.” Nicole had booked them an Uber, as great as the RV was, there was no way in hell she was driving it into the city. Donning a towel, wrapped carefully around her chest and falling to mid thigh, she entered the bedroom. Waverly’s case lay shut but unzipped at the foot of the generously sized bed. A garment bag empty on top of it. Nicole grinned, she still wasn’t sure whether Waverly had opted for the little black dress but whatever she had chosen to wear was clearly delicate. Important enough to warrant protecting. 

Nicole took her own outfit from the closet, giving it the once over to ensure there were no creases before setting it down on the bed. She rifled through her bag for her underwear and slipped into it. Next were her skinny fit silver grey dress pants and black silk shirt which she tucked in diligently. Nicole thanked her lucky stars she had the foresight to get a clip on bow tie. The silver and grey striped accessory would have been far too treacherous for her to tie with her hands shaking as they were. Once the bow was situated under the collar she fiddled, just for a few moments to ensure it was straight. 

Once Nicole had applied a thin black line beneath her eyes and a dusting of mascara she set about straightening her hair. It didn’t take her long before her auburn locks were framing the angle of her jawline and she allowed herself a second to look at her reflection. She had been back in Purgatory for all of three weeks but in that time she had grown exponentially. It sounded silly to say, but this was the most adult she had ever seen herself. 

Nicole took a breath once she had given herself the once over before grabbing her jacket and her shoes. She stood by the door and knocked, she knew Waverly was dressed but she didn’t want to interrupt the younger girl whilst she was finishing getting ready. 

“You don’t need to knock Nicky.” Came Waverly’s reply. So Nicole pushed open the door and took a step out of the bedroom. The scent of Waverly’s perfume wrapped around her like a blanket on a winter morning. Cozy. Comfortable.  _ Home.  _ Nicole closed her eyes and allowed the sweetness of it to fill her lungs. Only realising she had been stood stock still for a moment too long when she heard Waverly clear her throat. 

As she opened her eyes the first thing she noticed were the black shoes with red soles. A silver anklet adorning the left leg glinted in the iridescent light. Flawless sun kissed skin of incredulously toned calves came next as Nicole’s eyes wound slowly upwards. The dress was longer on the right with a slit cut to mid thigh on the left. Velvet that was skin tight held firm to the curves of Waverly’s hips, synching in at the waist showing off her slender figure. Nicole swallowed as her attention grazed over a plunging neckline, showing off the gentle sweep of cleavage. 

A silver pendant hung there, identical to the one Nicole knew was hidden beneath her own shirt. She resisted the urge to reach out and run her fingertips across it. The velvet continued into a halter neck, perfectly toned arms hanging delicately by the brunette’s sides. As Nicole’s gaze met with pristine hazel orbs Waverly smiled. Her eyes were smokey, lips a bold scarlet. Her hair fell in luscious waves, pinned on the right hand side to keep it out of the younger girl’s face. 

Waverly turned then, agonisingly slowly, permitting Nicole to take her in completely. Which she did. Black velvet, more perfect than the clearest night sky adorned with a multitude of stars caressing the most pure form. 

“Wow.” One word. That was all Nicole could manage as Waverly completed her turn and their eyes met again. Ultimate finality in a single look. 

“You clean up pretty well yourself handsome.” Waverly cooed as she took a step forward. The heels made it so that Nicole was only a few inches taller now and she grinned as Waverly’s fingertips ran along the length of her lapels. She could only hum in response. Still overwhelmed by the absolute beauty that stood in front of her. 

“So I don’t suppose there’s any way I can... _ convince... _ you to divulge your secrets for tonight?” Waverly all but whispered, her breath skimming Nicole’s ear in such a way it was impossible for her not to shiver. 

“With you looking like that it’s a wonder I can speak at all. But, how does dinner and a show sound?” Nicole’s response was punctuated with a chaste kiss to Waverly’s cheek. It seemed the brunette was as powerless to resist her body’s reaction to their close proximity as she was. 

“Sounds perfect.” Waverly’s words left her lips as a sigh as Nicole wound her arms around her waist. Their bodies pushing flush together seamlessly despite the change in height difference. 

“I hope that lipstick is kiss-proof because there is no way in hell I’m keeping my lips to myself tonight and that definitely isn’t my shade of red.” Nicole ran her nose along the bridge of Waverly’s before leaning in to kiss her gently. 

“I’m a planner babe.” Nicole didn’t even have time to smirk at Waverly’s response before the younger girl was tugging her in deeper. A few blissful seconds passed before a car horn sounded just outside the RV. 

The restaurant was fancy enough that they didn’t feel overdressed, but not too fancy that the menu didn’t have prices. They decided to share a half bottle of wine and forgo starters in lieu of a vegan ice cream sundae to split for dessert. Stolen glances that felt far too intimate for a dinner were shared and the conversation as always flowed effortlessly. Nicole only lost her mind once when Waverly moaned at her first taste of the strawberry compote. 

Once the bill had been settled Nicole took Waverly’s hand and intertwined their fingers. She laid a gentle kiss to the younger girl’s temple as they began walking down the city street. It was early evening now, the hum of nightlife surrounding them as bars started to welcome patrons and eateries began to get busier. The stroll was leisurely, Waverly’s free hand grasping onto Nicole’s arm as she leant into her side. The closeness of their bodies should have made walking difficult, but somehow, as with everything between them it seemed, it just worked. 

Nicole noticed the fluorescent lights of the theatre first, Waverly appeared too lost in the wonder of the older girl’s eyes. In fact Waverly didn’t move her attention from the redhead’s face until Nicole had stopped walking causing her to halt abruptly. She didn’t say anything, she just tipped her chin in the direction of the theatre doors and watched Waverly’s expression. 

“The Royal Shakespeare Company presents The Tempest.” Waverly read aloud as her smile grew. 

“I thought they were based in the UK?” The brunette looked up at Nicole with question. 

“Predominantly, this is their first tour overseas and it just so happens to be closing night. Shall we?” Nicole offered the crook of her elbow and as Waverly’s hand rested upon it they walked towards the doors. 

Their seats were in a private box just off centre and Waverly cuddled into Nicole’s side just as the lights dimmed. She stayed that way for the entire performance, moving away only briefly during the interval to kiss Nicole’s cheek and tell her she was grateful. 

Nicole was not ashamed to admit that she didn’t pay much attention to the play. Her eyes fixed on Waverly’s face, watching as the brunette mouthed the words. Her expression was a mirror of the emotions being portrayed by the actors. So captivating that Nicole couldn’t look away, the world was a blur around them. She didn’t want to miss a moment of the magic playing across Waverly’s face. 

Nicole’s mesmerisation didn’t stop once the show had finished. She continued watching her girlfriend intently during the car ride back to the RV. 

“Did you know the moons of Uranus are named after characters from The Tempest? Quite the achievement considering its one of Shakespeare’s shortest plays.” Nicole was absolutely not surprised with how much Waverly knew about, well, everything.

“Super sexy and super smart, you really are the entire package Waves.” Nicole saw the younger girl blush at the comment and roll her eyes. 

“We are such stuff as dreams are made on and our life is rounded with a sleep. I don’t know whether it’s beautiful or deeply saddening to think that life's nothing but a dream.” Waverly mused from the bench seat next to Nicole. Already plugging in her phone to find some music to listen to for the drive back.

“Both. But one thing’s for sure, if this is all a dream I don’t ever want to wake up.” Nicole squeezed Waverly’s hand before turning the ignition and heading home. 

The drive had been full of laughter, singing or in Nicole’s case wailing, and light touches to hands and thighs. Waverly had once again edged closer, the heat from her body sinking into Nicole’s side. Thankfully the roads were quiet and it was barely eleven o’clock by the time they passed the ‘Welcome to Purgatory’ sign. 

Knowing there was only fifteen minutes or so left of their journey Nicole began to grow nervous. She had one more surprise left for Waverly, something she had been busy working on all week. The inevitable  _ what if _ questions plagued her mind as she drove. She knew it was stupid, Waverly had showed her time after time that she didn’t expect anything from Nicole other than herself. But from past experience ‘herself’ wasn’t good enough, so she questioned everything and sighed. 

“Oh no you don’t!” Waverly said as her hand travelled up the front of Nicole’s shirt buttons, effectively pulling the redhead out of her own mind with a jolt. 

“Huh? What?” Nicole questioned as she took the last turning towards home. 

“I’ve loved every second of today Nicky, whatever this last surprise is could never ruin that. We could have literally spent the day curled up in the garden together and it would have been the best first date I’ve ever had. So get out of your own head okay. All I want is for you to be here with me. In this moment.” Waverly’s hand caressed Nicole’s cheek and she had to fight the flutter of her eyelids as she pulled the RV up in front of her house. 

“I’m sorry Waves.” Nicole turned the engine off and shifted so she was facing the brunette with her eyes downcast.

“Nope. No apologies. No worrying. Just open those gorgeous eyes of yours and look at me.” Nicole did. “Those flaws you think you have are a part of you and I see you.  _ All  _ of you. And I, I really really like you Nicky. Every. Little. Bit.” Waverly punctuated the last three words with chaste kisses to Nicole’s lips and she couldn’t help the grin the action caused. 

“I really like you too Waves.” Waverly kissed her, all teeth and smile, nerves eased, the younger girl had a habit of being able to do that. 

“Good. Now, I believe there was one more part to this date. Wanna show me?” Nicole nodded and jumped out of the RV before helping lower Waverly down and bounding to the front door like some form of excited labrador. She hoped Wynonna had set everything up as she bribed her to do. Nicole allowed Waverly through the door ahead of her, ensuring it was closed and locked, and then stepped behind the younger girl. 

“Close your eyes.” Nicole whispered into the crown of Waverly’s head, ensuring she had done so before taking her hand and leading her through the house. She took a breath of relief when she looked out at the back yard, Wynonna had come through. Tentatively she manoeuvred Waverly over the threshold and out into the night pausing to wrap her arms around her. 

“And open.” Waverly gasped and Nicole kissed just behind her ear, softly, almost non existent but to let her know she was there. The brunette took in the scene in front of her. Rows of solar lights bordering the herb garden which was now surrounded by the most gorgeous colours from a cluster of wildflowers. Fairy lights were strung through the branches of the willow tree, twinkling ever so gracefully like the stars above them. 

Nicole took her hand and once again led her forwards, watching as Waverly reached out to touch the herbs, almost as if it were instinct guiding her. At the far end of the garden, under the protective arms of the willow tree stood the rattan structure Nicole had lovingly spent seven hours building. On the outside it resembled a wigwam, rattan woven completely around it other than an opening in the front covered by light yellow linen drapes. The entrance was four foot across and stood a solid five foot high. As they made their way closer Waverly paused to take it all in. 

Through the drapes she could now see a mass of cushions and blankets, on top of what seemed to be a very soft looking mattress that covered the entire base. There were more fairy lights inside, wrapping around the side and up into the eaves. Tucked just outside was an ice bucket holding a bottle of champagne and two flutes. A post-it note was stuck haphazardly inside one of them. Nicole reached for it and laughed as soon as the words sunk in. 

_ Hope you kids had fun, exercise on a first date though Little Red? I would have dumped your ass already. Also Haught, my whiskey is gone so I’m gonna need you to get that replaced for me ASAP. Like it’s a literal emergency.  _

_ Oh and use protection! I’m not ready to be an aunt yet!  _

Nicole handed the note to Waverly who giggled and shook her head. 

“I’m guessing it took another bottle to get her to help with this?” The younger girl quirked her eyebrow in question and Nicole rubbed the back of her neck. 

“Actually it took two and the promise to use the Aston next weekend.” Nicole shrugged.

“That sounds steep even for Nonna.” 

“Yeah well it would have only been the one bottle. But apparently the correct response to ‘I can’t believe I’m helping you get into my baby sister’s pants’ wasn’t ‘actually I’m hoping it’s a little black dress.’” Nicole chuckled nervously as Waverly stepped closer to her and placed her palms flat, high on her chest. 

“Oh really?” Nicole watched as Waverly’s bottom lip was pulled firmly between her teeth. She hummed in response and leant down and pulled that lip between her own. The kiss was hungry, ablaze with the fever that had existed between them in the ethos all day. Finally able to indulge in the temptation without the risk of getting too carried away and miss something. 

“You wanna get in?” Nicole blushed as soon as the smirk on Waverly’s face indicated the euphemism. But a quick peck to her cheek and a brush of the brunette’s thumb over her lower lip made her forget it. 

“You go ahead, Wynonna forgot the corkscrew so I’ll go grab it.” Waverly gave her a tap on the ass to get moving and disappeared back towards the house. Nicole got comfy, propping herself up against the cushions and spreading the thick blanket out for the younger girl’s return. She took off her bow tie, unbuttoned the top two buttons of her shirt and shucked off her jacket and shoes. Placing them carefully in the small basket attached to the back of the wigwam. Exhaling slowly, more a release of breath than a sigh this time, she closed her eyes and willed her body to relax. 

“You find it okay baby?” Nicole asked, hearing something crunch into the bucket of ice. 

“Waves?” When she got no reply she propped herself up on her elbows and opened her eyes as the drapes swung closed behind Waverly. Waverly who was now wearing the white silk robe gifted to her for the spa day and a very sexy smirk. 

“Not exactly…” Nicole watched with rapt attention as Waverly’s fingertips danced across the edge of the robe, along the opening between her breasts and then down to the tie. With one swift tug, the fabric fluttered open and Nicole’s heart nearly hammered out of her own chest. 

So. Much. Skin. With wide eyes Nicole drank it all in, black and cobalt blue lace flowed over the rise of Waverly’s breasts. Amplifying already flawless cleavage with a slight push, plumping the soft muscle into delicious arcs. The matching lace thong sat low enough that Nicole’s gaze traversed the perfect ‘v’ of muscle pointing her attention between Waverly’s thighs. Nicole felt her breath hitch as the brunette moved, bracketing hips with thighs until she straddled over her. 

As she moved the robe fell away completely, leaving Waverly in nothing but the underwear and Nicole’s hands found purchase on delicate hips. Her thumbs pushing softly into the muscle just above the bone. Nicole wanted to ask if Waverly was sure, needed to check in that this was indeed what the younger girl wanted. But one look into her eyes, now void of green in favour of blown pupils and desire, gave her her answer. 

Her lips fumbled for the words anyway, searching her now very limited coherence for the permission to  _ touch.  _ But Waverly must have sensed her internal crisis and placed an index finger carefully over the redheads mouth, silencing words that just weren’t forthcoming. 

“Not only do I want you more than I ever thought it was possible to want anyone. I  _ need  _ you Nicky.” Waverly’s finger moved to caress the older girl’s jawline and all control Nicole was holding onto...broke. She surged forwards and connected their lips, grinning into the kiss when Waverly let out a squeak of surprise. Her fingertips moved gently up the younger girl’s sides, digging slightly into her ribs. A gentle push to the redhead's shoulder had her falling back into the cushions. She gave Waverly a confused and apologetic look, worried that she had pushed too hard too fast. But when the brunette’s fingers started undoing the remaining buttons on her shirt those thoughts disappeared.

Within seconds her shirt was open and pushed off of her shoulders. Nicole leant up into Waverly’s body and allowed it to be removed from her completely. The angle she was at gave her free access to place open mouthed kisses to Waverly’s neck and collar bone. She was so lost in her task that she didn’t realise her bra was undone until it was pulled from her body. Nicole hissed out a breath as the younger girl traced a finger down between her breasts, effectively pushing her flat on her back again. 

“I know you had dreams of getting me out of that dress, but I hope this…” Waverly reached behind her own back and undid the clasp of her bra. “...is okay too.” With a gentle shrug of her left shoulder, the straps fell away, the material still clinging to the brunette’s frame but barely. Nicole could only blink, slack jawed, captivated entirely. Need and desire coursing through her body, pooling between her thighs in a glorious ache, longing for friction. 

“You’re not going to make me do all the work are you Nicky?” Waverly’s voice was soft, coy and dripping with sensuality. Their eyes met, black with lust and Waverly took Nicole’s hand, guiding it to the lace loose over her chest. Her fingertips grasped the edge of the bra and tugged, simultaneously rendering Waverly naked from the waist up and pulling her down until their bodies touched. 

Skin to skin. Chest to chest. Both of them released a breathy moan at the sensation, swallowing the sound with a kiss that was more teeth and tongue than lips. Nicole could feel the stiff peaks of Waverly’s nipples against her own, a sensation the likes of which she had never felt. She bucked her hips, a futile attempt to flip the situation so she was in control but Waverly clenched the muscles in her thighs to keep her in place. 

Nicole wasn’t sure what to do, she was a natural top in the bedroom so having a girl take control away from her in such a way was new. Exceptionally sexy, but new. 

“Relax.” One word whispered against the crook of her neck made Nicole melt. Waverly’s lips traversed the plane of skin between the redhead's ear and collar bone. Nicole’s hips jumped as teeth sunk delicately into the flesh where neck met shoulder and the moan that left her mouth was guttural. She felt arousal pool between her legs as Waverly nibbled her way lower across her chest. Her underwear undoubtedly ruined and her slacks in jeopardy of going the same way. 

“Waves…” The sounds left her throat in a plea, a moaned prayer to the higher power of the girl on top of her to have mercy. 

“I know baby.” The warm air of Waverly’s words caressed the older girl’s left breast before the heat of a slick tongue flicked at the peaked bud straining for attention. Nicole was in ecstasy. Held suspended in time as Waverly’s mouth suckled and pulled on her nipple. Her back arched, one fluid movement as she pushed her chest further into the heat of Waverly’s parted lips. 

Nicole could feel the younger girl grinding down against her abdomen so allowed one hand to find purchase on her hips in guidance. Her other hand wound around Waverly’s frame, settling between her shoulder blades, encouraging that seeking mouth to claim her entirely. Waverly hummed, the vibrations whistling across Nicole’s breasts making her writhe in pleasure. 

“Fuck baby.” Nicole cried out into the night. Her body roaring towards crescendo and Waverly hadn’t even touched her, not really. The brunette ran her tongue down Nicole’s sternum, nibbling at the skin in her wake and the redhead’s body bowed. She felt nimble fingers run beneath the band of her slacks and lifted her hips instantaneously. 

“Impatient?” Waverly smirked against Nicole’s skin, she could feel it, she answered the question with another roll of her body. Knowing she was pushing her pelvis up into the brunette’s core. Waverly moaned, muffled against the muscles of the redhead’s abdomen. Nicole felt that dexterous tongue lathe her belly button and glanced down to see Waverly staring up at her. She almost came from that sight alone. 

“You have no idea.” Nicole’s voice was barely a breath, near enough silence, but Waverly popped open the button on her dress trousers and pulled the zip down. It was torturously slow, Nicole felt as though she could hear every tooth give individually, until the slacks were being pulled off her hips. 

“God you’re beautiful.” Waverly said in awe of the sight of the redhead in nothing but light grey boxer briefs. Nicole could feel the fabric clinging to her core, her need evident. Thankfully the younger girl wasted no time in rendering her completely nude, the slight chill from the night air hitting her centre. Waverly’s lips caressed the inside of Nicole’s right knee, tongue glistening a path up her thigh. Nicole moaned, the sensation of the brunette’s skilled mouth against her sensitive skin had her body ablaze. 

“Please. Fuck Waverly, please.” Nicole had never begged before. Never been this close to the edge without actually being  _ touched _ . The tease was borderline torture but how she was loving every second. 

Waverly obliged, the first swipe of her tongue against Nicole’s core stole the breath from her lungs. Her back lifted off the mattress below, her chest pushing towards the heavens, the undulation rolling her hips into Waverly’s face. Nicole gasped as Waverly ran her tongue through the entire length of her. Entrance to clit, pausing to flick careful circles over the bundle of nerves before dipping down again. Waverly placed an arm across Nicole’s hips to steady her, to keep her grounded and ease the wild snap of her body. 

One of Nicole’s hands dropped to tangle in brunette tresses as the other grasped the hand Waverly had pinning her body down. When the younger girl sucked Nicole’s clit into the waiting warmth of her mouth she knew she was close. 

“Waves, here, please. I’m close.” Nicole tugged on Waverly’s hair, trying to pull her further up her body. Waverly moved, dropping open mouthed kisses on her journey back to Nicole’s lips. Those glorious fingers replacing her tongue between Nicole’s legs. Exploring the redhead’s folds, circling her entrance whilst a thumb flicked over her clit. 

As Waverly’s lips finally reached their destination, she thrust inside Nicole  _ deep _ with two fingers. Pausing whilst they kissed to allow the older girl to stretch around her. Nicole felt her core clench, could feel her body pulling Waverly further in. As Waverly’s fingers curled inside her and she began to move, her head fell back. The glorious twist whenever Waverly withdrew, the pads of her fingertips pulsing against her front wall, was all consuming. 

“Nicky look at me. I want to look into your eyes when you come.” Nicole tried. The effort to stop her eyelids from fluttering closed was almost too much. Waverly’s name was falling from her lips in a whispered prayer. Begging her without words to not stop. The brunette picked up the pace of her thrusts, her palm now nudging Nicole’s clit on every stroke. 

“Shit, I’m gonna...fuck.” Nicole fell silent as she came. Eyes wide, locked with Waverly’s own gaze for the moment of blissful release. Her breath held within her lungs as her body grew taught and then fractured. As though the entire fibre of her being had exploded into stardust. She was held, suspended in the peak of her climax for what felt like an eternity before she fell into oblivion. Her body trembling, her pulse thick in her throat as Waverly slowly removed her fingers from inside her. 

Waverly kissed her again, the embers of Nicole’s release still burning hot and the redhead moaned when she tasted herself on Waverly’s tongue. This time as she pushed her hips in an effort to turn them over, she was successful. One fluid motion causing her thigh to settle between Waverly’s without breaking their kiss. The brunette whimpered against Nicole’s lips as she made light work of the lace panties. Wasting no time before running her fingers through Waverly’s sex. 

“Fuck you’re so wet baby.” Nicole spoke against the crook of Waverly’s neck, teeth working to leave a purple bruise blossoming against the skin there. The pad of her index finger running tight circles over Waverly’s clit, swollen and straining with need. The brunette’s body began to move, her hips bucking up into Nicole’s hand as she ran her fingers through her. 

“Inside me Nicky. Please. I need to feel you inside me.” Waverly didn’t need to ask her twice. Nicole pushed her middle finger into Waverly’s core. Holding herself deep for a few seconds before pulling out and thrusting back in with two. The gorgeous sounds falling from Waverly’s lips spurred her on. Her mouth nipping and sucking at the raised peaks of the younger girl’s nipples. Lavishing attention there as she snapped her hips behind her hand hard and deep. 

Nicole could feel Waverly’s walls contracting around her. The arch of her back pushing their bodies flush together. Waverly was loud, crying out in pleasure as Nicole played her body like a symphony. Lips kissing the fevered skin of Waverly’s neck as fingers curled perfectly inside her. 

“So tight. So ready to come for me aren’t you.” It wasn’t a question. Nicole could feel how close Waverly was for her. 

“Let go baby. I’ve got you.” Nicole pulled Waverly’s earlobe between her teeth and that’s all it took. Waverly came with a cry, Nicole’s name tumbling from her lips, loud enough that she was thankful her nearest neighbour was a good two miles away. And also slightly apprehensive because that neighbour was Wynonna. 

Nicole continued to move in and out of Waverly’s centre. Slowly guiding the younger girl over the crest of her orgasm but she didn’t stop. She kissed her way down Waverly’s body, her tongue mapping a path over the toned muscle of her abdomen and  _ lower _ . 

The first taste of Waverly burst onto her tongue and she moaned. The sweet nectar of the brunette’s first orgasm washed over her as she suckled gently on her clit. Waverly’s hips bucked but Nicole remained soft, a gentle caress of her tongue over the bundle of nerves as her fingers resumed their motion. This time deep and slow. 

Waverly’s hand tangled in red hair, pulling Nicole further in with every swipe against her front wall. The dual sensations pushing her over the edge with little grace. Nicole could see the muscles in her body tense, could feel Waverly clamping down on her fingers, could hear the guttural swear words tumbling from her mouth. She lapped up everything Waverly offered her, gently, diligently before kissing her way back up the younger girl’s body. 

“Ho...holy shit.” Waverly’s voice was raspy as Nicole pulled her into her side. Wrapping her arms firmly around the smaller girl’s shuddering frame and holding her close. Their bodies were covered with a thin sheen of sweat and Nicole pulled a couple of blankets on top of them. 

They lay in silence, their breathing slowly returning to normal the only sound. Nicole smiled and placed a kiss to the top of Waverly’s head as she curled as close to her as she could. Their naked bodies now a tangle of limbs. 

Nicole had never felt like this. As though she was holding the entire world in her arms. For the first time in a long time...she was truly happy. She felt safe and  _ loved.  _

“Hey Waves?” The girl in her arms hummed in response. 

“I um, I kinda lied to you earlier.” Nicole swallowed as Waverly propped up on her elbow to look down into the redhead’s eyes. Her expression tinged with worry. 

“I told you that I liked you. And I know this is probably far too soon and likely to have you running for the hills but…” Nicole paused, ensuring her eyes were holding the sentiment and truth behind her words before she continued. “...I love you Waverly. I think I’ve been in love with you since before I knew what love was. I should never have stayed away for so long because, well, it’s always been you. My heart has been yours since I was six.” Nicole watched as a tear fell down Waverly’s cheek and she reached up to wipe it away. But the look on the brunette’s face wasn’t an unhappy one. 

“I think you stole my heart when you spent three days making me that bird house when I was five. You were the only person in my life that saw the real me. Even though I never told you, you were my first love Nicky and I hope now that we’ve found each other again...that you’ll be my last.” Nicole was crying now too. The heart now planted on her sleeve open and honest and so so full with adoration for the girl in her arms. She watched as Waverly moved slightly and took off her necklace, Nicole had all but forgotten about it. 

Waverly sat up against the cushions, the blankets pooling at her waist as she reached out her hand and plucked Nicole’s pendant from around her neck. Nicole moved closer still and tilted her head in question. She couldn’t quite believe her eyes when the two feathers fitted together perfectly like two pieces of the same puzzle, creating a flawless circle. 

“Your Gran gave me this when I turned sixteen. She told me that she was sorry it wasn’t much, but there would be a time when it meant more than anything.” Waverly’s eyes met Nicole’s as she spoke, a smile crinkling her face. Nicole shook her head, tracing her fingertips over the two intertwined pendants in Waverly’s hands. 

“She gave me mine on my sixteenth birthday too. She told me to wear it always and to never forget that difficult roads always lead to beautiful destinations.” Nicole chuckled softly as tears rolled down her cheeks. 

“I think I’ve only now just realised that she was talking about me finding my way back home.” 

Because that’s what Waverly was. Home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it got hot and then it got soppy...hope you all enjoyed it!


	12. Wherever You Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's officially summer in Purgatory, their relationship has progressed but Nicole has one more piece of her Gran to share with Waverly and where else to share it than in the herb garden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the sentimental bit: 
> 
> To each and every one of you that has read, left kudos and commented on this story...thank you. This has been the first fic that I have actually finished in nearly eleven years. Finding Wynonna Earp definitely brought back my creativity and the fact that as a community and as the Earper family, you have accepted this and welcomed it so wholly, its absolutely amazing. I am so very grateful to you all. 
> 
> Like the Nicole in this story I've never believed myself to be good enough, never thought that anything I create is worthy of reading, let alone praise...the overwhelming reaction to this story has been just incredible. And I will never forget it. 
> 
> Now to you dreamwalking78 - yes I'm calling you out - without you this story literally wouldn't be a thing. The idea, as I'm sure you remember, came to me when we were discussing what our muses get up to when they leave us. I told you I liked to think of mine laying in the sun, in my Nan's herb garden and well, the rest as they say, is history. You continually told me this was good enough and supported it throughout - thank you my friend. 
> 
> This chapter is tiny - but there was one thing that needed wrapping up. 
> 
> Enjoy <3

_ 2 months, 3 weeks and 5 days later…not that Nicole was counting.  _

Nicole stood in the kitchen, the last sip of morning coffee pulling her towards sentient consciousness. She was still astounded by how quickly Waverly woke up, within minutes she had been ready for the day, stating that she was going outside to read. Leaving Nicole with a mess of bed hair, a thunderous ache between her thighs thanks to the previous night’s exertions and the arduous task of waking. Although welcoming the day wrapped up with her girlfriend made the process a little easier. 

She had showered and made coffee almost on autopilot before making the decision that a day in the garden sounded perfect. Waverly had started staying over more consistently the past two weeks, since summer had begun and Nicole honestly could not remember a time she had been happier. 

Cold glass of orange juice in hand, sketchbook tucked under her arm and pencils sticking out of her back pocket, she made her way outside. 

Despite the still relatively early hour the air was thick with the heat of summer. The sun was still low in the sky not reaching its full potential just yet but the humidity was heavy. Nicole took a moment to absorb the sight of the flourishing garden. The border of wild flowers and long grass tall and vast, the tips of mint just visible beyond them. She took a deep breath in, the fragrance of herbs filling her senses as a butterfly danced across her vision. Looking further to the rattan wigwam she glanced around for her girlfriend but came up empty handed. 

“Waves?” It wouldn’t have been unusual for Waverly to have taken a walk but Nicole wanted to be sure before returning the orange juice to the fridge. There was no response and Nicole was about to turn back to the kitchen when she saw Waverly’s head pop up from the centre of the garden. Of course her girlfriend would be lounging there. 

Nicole grinned and started brushing her way through the plants. The leaves and stems tickling the skin of her legs exposed by her shorts. When they had planned the garden they’d left a circle of turf in the very centre for this exact reason. Waverly lay on a blanket, head propped up with a rolled up towel, reading a book so thick if Nicole didn’t know first hand how strong her arms were she would wonder how she held it above her face so effortlessly. 

Taking the pencils out of her pocket she sat crossed legged next to her girlfriend. She roamed her eyes across Waverly’s toned legs disappearing into sinfully tiny white linen shorts. Her entire midsection completely bare below a practically non existent pale green crop top. Nicole would never tire of her body’s reaction to the brunette, holding her firm in a near on constant state of arousal. 

“Thirsty?” Nicole held the orange juice out for Waverly who sat up and popped her sunglasses on top of her head. 

“Funny, I was going to ask you the same thing.” She replied with a wink and leant forwards to take the glass, placing a kiss onto the corner of Nicole’s mouth in the process. She watched as Waverly took a sip, her throat bobbing as she swallowed. Nicole couldn’t help the need to claim the brunette’s lips, moaning gently at the sweetness on Waverly’s tongue. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Waverly smiled against Nicole’s lips as her hand caressed the redhead's jaw. The younger girl led back down as Nicole opened her sketchbook and rolled her shoulders. 

“Finally gonna paint me like one of your French girls Nicky?” Waverly’s head tilted to the side and their eyes locked, a gaze full of the tease prominent in her words. 

“Some beauty just can’t be captured. But that reminds me.” Nicole flipped to the inside cover of the book, one that had stayed with her on her journey across countries and continents. The binding was a bit weathered but it still held firm. She took a breath and handed the sketchbook to Waverly, still open at the front page. 

“Nicole Haught are you letting me read your diary?” Nicole smiled at the memory from a few months before. Before their relationship had grown and bloomed and blossomed much like the garden now surrounding them. 

“You asked me how many girls there were in here. There was only ever one.” Nicole tipped her chin, encouraging Waverly to look down at the page, which she did. The older girl watched as her girlfriend’s eyes widened. Inside the front cover of her sketchbook was one photo. 

A nine year old Nicole and a seven year old Waverly grinning to the camera, either side of Nicole’s grandmother. They were sitting on the porch swing just outside the back door of the house Nicole now called home. Joyce’s arms were wrapped around the children’s shoulders and Waverly had a book in her lap, some things never changed. Underneath the photo in her Grandmother’s hand read the words…

_ Wherever you go. However far. Remember to keep your eyes to the stars and your feet on the ground. And one day, follow them back home.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin
> 
> If you feel so inclined, I'm on twitter - @_FaithSky_ - lets be friends?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos give me life so please - let me know what you thought! 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading <3


End file.
